Sam's Dark Past
by Nature9000
Summary: A relative of Sam's past leaves juvenile prison and in an attempt on revenge upon Sam, she kidnaps her and her friends. Freddie must team up with one other person in order to rescue Sam and the others, will he save her in time? R
1. Sam's Frightening Past

Sam's Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.

A/N: I've removed the long explanation for the story. Here's what you need to know, this was inspired by Episode 43 of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation called "Cats In the Cradle." Jeanette McCurdy (Sam) guest starred in that episode as Jackie Trent.

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

A/N: Just so you know, I didn't make up the flashbacks. Those flashbacks are pretty much the way the dialogue and actions happened in the final moments of the CSI episode.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Sam's frightening past)

Sam walked into her home and tossed her backpack on the couch, a long day of school had gone by and she was very tired. Sam looked over and saw her small dog run up to her, she smiled as the dog jumped onto the couch and rested its head in her lap. She patted the cocker spaniel's head and closed her eyes. _"Tattle tales burn in hell!"_ Sam's eyes shot open and they darted back and forth. The puppy lifted his head and tilted it; Sam smiled and pet the dog's head.

"It's nothing Prince, you're a good dog." Prince licked her hand and rested his head in her lap once more. Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch. "Ugh, I have such a headache. Her breathing started to grow rapid and her heartbeat quickened.

_"Burn in Hell!"_ Suddenly numerous cats surrounded her in her thoughts and started to claw at her. Some of them began to climb up her and pounce onto her head. A loud bark ran through the air and Sam swiftly opened her eyes once more and noticed Prince staring at her with curious eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong, Prince. I honestly don't…" Sam stood up slowly and sighed as she walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out a drink. "I really, _really_ hate cats." She closed the door and Prince pranced over to her and looked up at her with the same curious eyes. She smiled and rubbed his head. "Don't worry Prince, there isn't anything wrong." Sam took a drink and her mother walked into the room.

"Sam, I didn't know you were home already," Mrs. Puckett said with a smile. "Sam, it's official, you have a brother now."

"Really, you adopted Greg!"

"Yes."

"Finally, I get to be an older…sister…" Sam shook her head and smiled at her mom.

"Now I know that you didn't want a sister, and you spent a lot of time with Greg whenever you visited the adoption center and so when I went to adopt a child, I decided to take Greg."

"He's a sweet kid."

"Well, he's five and I presume he'll be good until he hits his teenage years."

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't go bad once he hits ten…" Sam looked down at the ground and Mrs. Puckett let out a small sigh. She walked over to Sam and placed her hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Sam, you're fine, you don't want to forget your webcast with Carly and Freddie by the way!"

"Yeah, you're right, I should go now." Sam heard a sound that sounded like a cat meowing and she stiffened up. "Mom, make it stop…stop it now!"

"Oh, dear I'm sorry, that's Greg playing with his new toy. It's one of those things with the arrow that makes the sound of the animal it lands on."

"You _had_ to get one of those with a _cat_ on it!" The sound came back and Sam slowly crushed the can that was in her hand.

"I'm sorry; I'll return it for one that doesn't have a cat, if it makes you feel better."

"Mom…it's not that I'm terrified of cats, you know that. It's just…"

"I know honey, I know." Mrs. Puckett hugged Sam and Greg walked in the room.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Greg asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mrs. Puckett said with a smile as she turned to Greg and smiled.

"Can I go with Sammy when she does the webcast?"

"I think Carly would love to meet you," Sam said with a smile as she walked over and hugged her new brother. "The tech geek would as well. So would you like to walk over there, it isn't far from here and we could talk about all sorts of things!"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

"Okay then, let's go." Sam looked over at Prince who was looking up at her with the same concerned puppy eyes. She smiled and walked out the door with Greg.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam walked into Carly's apartment and saw Carly, Freddie and Spencer surrounding something; she smiled and led Greg in the room. "Hey guys, I'm here!" Sam said quickly.

"It's good to see you," Carly said as she turned around. "Spencer's working on his animal sculpture and trying to get it to make sounds."

"Oh, that sounds coo…what is that!" Sam stared at the sculpture of a cat sitting on the table.

"It's a cat," Freddie said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, that's not important, let's go up and shoot iCarly." Freddie looked at Sam's new brother and smiled. "So you're an older sister now."

"Yeah, don't you just _love_ older siblings? I know I do…" Sam's voice was almost rigid and flat. Freddie raised his eyebrow and Carly laughed it off like it was a funny statement.

"Let's go up and get to work." Carly and Freddie hurried upstairs with Greg as Sam took a final look at the cat sculpture. She looked at Spencer who was attaching wires to the sculpture and she noticed a hole on the cat's leg.

"Oh my god, that's where it was on Rascal's leg…" Spencer turned around and Sam shook her head.

"Did you say something, Sam?" Spencer asked as he crossed his arms.

"Uh…no, just ignore that. Are we going to hear that upstairs?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No! It's just…I think the cat sculpture's great and if we can hear it upstairs then that's probably a good thing." Sam hurried up the stairs and smiled as Freddie started the countdown.

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam, and I have a younger brother!" Sam pointed to Greg who walked in front of the camera. "Isn't he the cutest!" Sam hugged Greg and stood up straight.

"This webcast will be devoted to Sam's younger brother, Greg!" The group continued to talk and do funny things until Spencer's sculpture let out a sound that reminded Sam of an old lady screaming violently, her eyes widened as a cat jumped into the loft through the window. She then became lost to the world and stared at the camera with wide eyes.

**-Flashback-**

"You can't tell anyone, Jackie!" Jessica said as she hugged her sister who was crying on the corner. "It's a promise, you can't tell anybody."

"Jessica, you killed the lady," Jackie Trent said with a sob. She held the cat, Rascal, in her hands as Jessica crossed her arms over her blood smeared shirt.

"She was a mean old lady. You can't tell anyone, not even mommy, do you understand?" Jackie sobbed and nodded her head.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Jackie and her older sister, Jessica sat in a questioning room with Mrs. Catherine Willows and a social worker. Their mother, Mrs. Trent was outside with Gil Grissom. They were talking about the death of the cat lady who owned over twenty cats in her home, she'd been stabbed by a pen. Jackie knew that her sister was the one that did it. "Girls, can you tell me what happened?" Catherine asked as she sat across the cold table.

"Girls, do you understand what Mrs. Willows is asking?" The social worker asked. Jackie and Jessica sat quietly for three seconds and Jackie looked timidly at her sister and back to Mrs. Willows.

"I'll tell," Jackie said.

"No!" Jessica said quickly and Jackie twitched slightly. "You promised!" Jackie looked over at Mrs. Willows who was talking in a soft voice to Jessica.

"The only promise you make, is to tell the truth," Catherine said.

"She didn't mean to do it," Jessica said in an innocent voice.

"Who?" Jessica slowly looked to the glass that hid their mother from them so she could hear everything her children said.

"Mommy…" Jackie's eye's widened for a brief moment and she knew her mother was in shock.

"What did your mother do?"

"She told the old lady that we should have a cat." Jackie's lip trembled slightly as Jessica lied and attempted to place blame on her mother. "She had an argument with the old lady and then she handed me the cat and told us to run. That's when we heard the old lady scream." Mrs. Willows looked to Jackie and said her name, Jackie looked downward in an attempt not to cry while her sister stared directly at her.

"Girls, do you know what a fingerprint is? They are like an invisible sign that belongs to you and tells you who you are. We found some on this pen…they did not belong to an adult." Jackie and Jessica looked at each other while Mrs. Willows focused on Jackie. Jessica shook her head barely while Jackie kept from shedding a tear. After a couple of seconds, Jackie spoke up.

"They're not mine," Jackie said quietly. Catherine's eyes widened briefly and Jackie's sister glared at her and her voice was angry.

"Tattletales _burn_ in _Hell!"_ Jessica said with a quick and fierce voice. Catherine looked at Jessica who shrugged. Her face turned hard as stone as she looked to Catherine. "The old lady should have just given me the cat. I lied, Mrs. Elliot wasn't nice, and she was mean. She wouldn't give me the cat."

**-Inside flashback-**

_"My mom said we could keep him,"_ _Jessica said to the old lady. Mrs. Elliot held out her arms and walked toward the girls._

_"But these are my babies," Mrs. Elliot stated."Now hand him over."_

_"But you have so many…"_

_"We don't have even one," Jackie said. _

_"I'm sorry." Jackie was ready to go home but Jessica's face hardened with a look that scared her. She noticed that Mrs. Elliot was frowning and looked almost scared herself. _

_"Run Jackie!" Jessica exclaimed as she pushed the cat into Jackie's arms. Jackie was afraid of the look on her sister's face so she quickly ran away. She heard Jessica push Mrs. Elliot to the floor._

_"I'll tell your mother!" Mrs. Elliot said quickly._

_"No you won't!" Jessica pulled the pen from her backpack and Jackie could hear Mrs. Elliot scream as her sister stabbed Mrs. Elliot._

**_-END ALL FLASHBACKS-_**

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Also when watching this episode, Jessica Trent freaked the hell out of me, demonic look and everything.


	2. Leaving

A Sister's Bitter Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 2 (Leaving)

"Sam, Sam are you there?" Freddie asked from behind the camera. Sam was staring at the camera and a tear was slowly rolling down her cheek. Carly did not notice her fall in the trance at first, Sam then uttered a few words.

"I don't want the cat," Sam said as she kept her trancelike state. Freddie set the camera on the table and looked to Carly.

"Carly, get the cat out of here and tell Spencer to make his cat thing stop." Carly nodded and picked up the cat and ran down stairs as Freddie ran over to Sam and placed his hands on her arms. "Sam, wake up!" He shook Sam slightly and Greg started to pout.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Greg asked.

"I have no clue, but I think it has something to do with that cat…" Freddie shook Sam once more.

"Mommy," Sam uttered. "Mommy, it wasn't my fault."

"What?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and leaned in front of Sam. "Sam, what are you talking about. Come on, snap out of it!" Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam in a hug as she shook her head and let tears streak her cheeks. She blinked as Greg pulled her pants, she looked at Freddie who was hugging her and she quickly pushed her off of him.

"Get off of me geek!" Sam turned around and her face turned red. "What happened?"

"I should ask you the same question, Sam. You zoned out on us…I don't care if Carly wants to continue the webcast or not, I'm ending it here." Sam quickly turned to Freddie with wide eyes.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can." Sam picked up the camera and frowned. "You are obviously not well enough to do this webcast today. Besides, we had a long run today."

"I agree with Freddie," Carly said as she and Spencer walked into the room. "Do you want to tell us what happened just now?"

"No!" Freddie turned off the camera and let out a small sigh. _"This has been bothering me for the longest time now."_

"Are you sure?"

"She doesn't want to tell us," Freddie said as he shifted his eyes over to Carly. "It's fine if she doesn't, that's what I think at least."

"Yeah, it's really nothing," Sam said with a nervous chuckle. "I-I just don't like cats."

"Why, did you have a bad memory or something?" Spencer asked.

"Seriously guys, let's stop prying," Freddie said as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you care, dork?" Sam asked with narrow eyes.

"Just because I feel like it." Sam crossed her arms and let out a small sigh. She didn't need anyone knowing what happened, it would be too much if they did. She was eight years old and her sister was ten, her sister was now at a juvenile center and her mother had given them up. It wasn't really like Mrs. Trent had any say in the matter, Grissom and Catherine had tried to keep Jackie with her mom but the social workers wouldn't hear of it. It was Jessica that was the demonic one, not her.

"Carly…"

"What?"

"Remember a while back when I changed your grades and made you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"I think you've already apologized for that," Freddie said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I apologize again. Well, I'm apologizing to Carly, I don't really care about you, techno geek."

"Uh-huh, you keep on saying that."

"Is it okay if I smash Spencer's sculpture?"

"No, why would you want to do that?"

"Only because I want to…" Freddie chuckled and Sam turned her eyes downward.

"Well, come downstairs with us." Freddie looked over at Spencer and smiled. "Hey, how about making some of the spaghetti tacos you usually make!"

"I'd love to do that!" Spencer said quickly. Spencer, Carly and Freddie started to head downstairs when Sam called out to Freddie. He stopped walking and turned to face Sam.

"What is it?"

"Will you come with me to Las Vegas?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and slowly walked toward Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam rubbed her arm and sighed.

"I just need to meet a couple of people and I want someone to go with me."

"You want _me_ to go with you instead of Carly or your mother?"

"I don't want anyone else going with me. I just want to go by myself, well not by myself but with somebody."

"You can't gamble or anything, you know that right?"

"I don't intend to gamble…ugh, just shut up dork and say you'll go with me, I'd feel much better if you went. I'd feel uncomfortable going with my mother and I wouldn't feel…right if I went with Carly." In truth, Freddie was the only one that would make her feel safe, Las Vegas was the place that Grissom and Catherine were at and it was the place where several deaths, including the eighty year old cat lady that was killed by her sister, took place. "I already got the okay from my mother and she said somebody had to go with me."

"I'm not sure what you have in mind, but if you want me to go, I'll just talk to my mother about it." Freddie started to walk away and stopped when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Call her now, please. If she needs a reason, then I'll talk to her." Freddie's mouth formed a straight line as he looked into Sam's eyes. She was serious about whatever this was that she wanted to do, he couldn't turn her down. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, he called his mother and she answered.

"Mom, I need to go to Las Vegas…"

"What!" Mrs. Benson said quickly. "Why do you need to go to Las Vegas?"

"I don't know, but Sam needs me."

"Why does she need to go there? Who exactly will she be meeting or what will she be doing?" Freddie handed Sam the phone and sat down in a chair as Sam walked to the other side of the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," Sam said quietly.

"Sam, why do you want Freddie to go to Las Vegas?"

"I want to meet up with a few old friends of mine…if you could call them old friends."

"Okay, that doesn't tell me anything."

"Have you ever heard of the people on the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigation?"

"Oh yeah, I actually have. Gil Grissom is there right? Catherine Willows is on the team along with Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and _why_ do you want to meet them with my son? Surely it's not to talk about a murder."

"Uh, well that's actually debatable."

"Are you sure you're not just running off to Las Vegas and-"

"Ew, No! Why would I want to elope with the tech geek!"

"Heh, just checking. Okay, since you're going to meet some safe people, I'll permit this."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson." Sam hung up and walked over to Freddie. "Your mother is a _very_ scary woman."

"Ah, I'm sure you've seen scarier, right?" Sam rubbed her chin and thought of her sister's face when she said those fingerprints weren't hers. The way Jessica looked at her was with a look that could kill.

"Well if looks could kill…" Sam started to walk toward the stairs. _"I'd have been massacred and blown to smithereens that very day."_ Sam turned to Freddie and decided there was no time to wait, she wanted to know why she was being plagued by these scary thoughts. She already had two tickets to Las Vegas that her mother gave her, Freddie wouldn't need anything. Sam grabbed Freddie's wrist and pulled him down the stairs.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Sam dragged Freddie through the living room, Spencer and Carly looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry Spencer, we'll be skipping those tacos!"

"I actually wanted those!" Freddie exclaimed as Sam pulled him out of the door.

"We'll be taking a taxi to the airport and taking the next flight."

"What!"

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie and Sam sat in the airplane chairs, Sam looked out the window as the plane began to take off. Freddie looked over at Sam and let out a sigh. "Sam, would you please tell me what is going on?" Sam looked at Freddie and he saw two eyes filled with sadness, torment and fear. What he did not know was those were the same eyes belonging to Jackie Trent when her sister killed the old lady and talked to Catherine. "Sam…"

"I'll tell you, you've probably never heard this before…I never told anyone either." Sam took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "My first and previous name was Jackie Trent and I was taken from my mother when I was eight years old and placed into foster care under a new name."

"Oh, well that's not so bad."

"If only that were the case." Sam turned her eyes downward and her eyes started to glaze over. "I had an older sister named Jessica Trent and for most of my life I loved her dearly, with all of my heart. Until the thing happened that made me hate cats."

"Could you explain?"

"Across the street from us, there was this cat lady."

"A cat lady?"

"She owned about twenty cats and was about eighty years old. Well you see, Jessica wanted a cat and we asked our mother if we could have one. She said we could if Mrs. Elliot said so. She wouldn't let us and I decided that I wanted to go back home and not worry about the cat, but Jessica wouldn't hear anything of it. Her face that day was a look of sheer anger and hatred, she thrust the cat in my arms and made me run while she grabbed a pen and stabbed the woman in the chest." Freddie's eyes widened as Sam continued her story. "She made me promise to tell nobody, but I was a scared little girl and naturally when the investigators asked, I had to tell them the fingerprints on the pen were not mine."

"You did the right thing then, Sam."

"Yeah, but I'll never forget the look on my sister's face and the evil tone of her voice as she told me that tattletales burn in hell."

"Okay yeah, that's just creepy."

"She first lied and tried to blame mom, but then she told the truth and it was very scary for me at that point. Mom was outside and was listening to all of it, she willingly let the social worker take Jessica away. Jessica was sent to a juvenile prison, mom wanted to keep me though, because I did nothing wrong."

"So what happened?"

"The social workers blamed my mother for the actions of Jessica and said she was unfit to be a mom, they also used guilt against her and eventually she gave me up…Now you understand why I don't like cats and why I asked you to come with me."

"Yeah, I do. I'll make sure nothing happens by the way, I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks…but I hope we can talk to Grissom and Catherine."

"Do they know you're coming?" Sam looked up and tapped her chin.

"Uh…no."

"Well then, if you're going to drop in on them, you may want to figure out how to do that."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to get to them. I'm sure when I'm seen by anyone, they'll remember who I was and let me talk to them."

"Yeah, but remember, I'll keep a close eye on you and make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Thanks Freddie, and thanks for coming along with me. You didn't have to and you're still a lame tech geek." Freddie chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"That's very funny, Sam."

* * *

Okay, that's the final title change I make. I found one that works. Now please review this story or I will discontinue it. I can't continue a story if I don't know that anybody is bothering to follow it.


	3. Crime Scene Investigation

Sam's Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 3 (Crime Scene Investigation)

The plane touched to the ground and the two left the plane. Sam's body trembled nervously. "We're here," Sam said quietly. Freddie glanced at her and frowned.

"It'll be okay, I guess we can't turn back now," Freddie said quietly. He looked straight ahead and formed a serious face. "Sometimes Sam, things happen that we wish never did. We can turn back the hands on a clock, but we can't turn back the hands of fate. Sometimes, all we can do is face our past somehow."

"Yeah…Well anyway, let's go." Sam gave a small smile and Freddie gave her a friendly hug that caused her to blush. Sam looked over to see a man with an afro and another man that looked slightly muscular. "I think those are two of Grissom's crime team!"

"Who would they be?"

"I think it's Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes, I don't remember much because I never talked to them."

"So how would they know you?"

"They…wouldn't…" Sam frowned and Freddie let out a small chuckle.

"So would the other members of the team know you?"

"Sara Sidle probably heard of me but wouldn't know me, she never met me. Only Grissom and Catherine would probably know me." Freddie nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I have another question." Sam raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "You wouldn't be afraid of Mr. Grissom and this Catherine person, would you? I mean, they took you from your family, right?"

"No, the social workers did that and so did my sister." Sam and Freddie continued to walk away from the airport. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to my mother after that." Sam and Freddie noticed Warrick Brown's car and smiled. "I have an idea, Freddie!"

"Oh please don't tell me you intend to…"

"We're sneaking into their car!'

"No!" Sam clutched Freddie's wrist and ran to the car.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked. Sam and Freddie turned to see Warrick standing behind them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Freddie stepped in front of Sam and crossed his arms.

"Sam wants to meet with Mr. Grissom and Catherine Willows."

"Sam…" Warrick looked at Sam and smiled. "Sam Puckett, it's nice to meet you. Why do you have to meet with our boss?"

"She just wants to." Sam smiled and placed her hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"It's okay dork, I trust them. They're safe, Mrs. Willows and Mr. Grissom protected me and they work for them." Sam stepped next to Freddie and looked up at Warrick. "I met them on an old murder case."

"So why do you want to see them?"

"I have questions and I want to talk to them. The murder case happened eight years ago and I thought the nightmares were over…They've come back though and they scare me, I want to ask them about them."

"You never said you were having nightmares," Freddie stated as he looked to Sam.

"Was I supposed to? All you need to know Freddie, is that my psycho sister keeps popping up and I keep becoming more and more afraid of her."

"Well if making them visit with Grissom will make the girl feel better," Nick Stokes said as he walked up next to Warrick. "I think we should let them."

"Yeah, we can take you to them," Warrick said with a nod. "However, it may be a while before you meet them, they're investigating a murder that was called in a little while ago." Sam nodded as she and Freddie got into the back seat of the car. Warrick and Nick got in and drove off.

"So she's from a case solved eight years ago?" Nick asked as he glanced over at Warrick. Warrick was looking into the rearview mirror and noticed Sam with her head facing the ground.

"I'm not really sure who she is, I know that there was never a Sam Puckett involved in anything. So I don't know who the girl is, but since she wants to talk to Grissom, it doesn't matter to us."

"Hey, do you want to hear my new ringtone?" Warrick shrugged and Nick pulled out his cell phone, a few beeps of the cell phone and the ringtone started to play.

"Why do you have the meow mix on your cell phone?" Freddie asked. "Pardon my abruptness but please turn that off." Nick raised his eyebrow and closed the cell phone. "Sam isn't fond of cats…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…bad history?"

"You could say that."

-NEW SCENE-

Grissom and Catherine walked into a house and put on their latex gloves. "Damn it's nostalgic being in here," Catherine stated.

"Yeah…" A man walked up to Grissom and Catherine, he crossed his arms and began to explain the find.

"Okay, it seems the middle aged woman is sprawled out on the living room floor with a gun in her right hand and an entry wound to the right temple. There was a suicide note as well, it looks like a suicide."

"Yeah, but it always can be a potential homicide," Grissom stated. He looked over at Catherine who was staring out of the window. "Catherine, are you okay?" Grissom walked over and looked out the window, he frowned when he spotted the house across the street.

"Mrs. Elliot, she owned over twenty cats," Catherine said quietly. "A girl murdered her just so she could get her sister a cat."

"That girl didn't _want_ a cat from her sister, especially not after the old woman died. Anyway, let's investigate this, I'm surprised this woman still lives here." Catherine nodded and the two made their way toward the body of Mrs. Janet Trent. Catherine glanced at the suicide note on the table and frowned.

"I hate to say this Grissom, but this suicide note makes sense."

"It could be this is an actual suicide. What does the note say?"

"She's been depressed for eight years since her two babies were taken from her because the older one murdered an old lady across the street. She says she misses her angel and thinks that Jackie didn't deserve to be taken from her. She says she can't stand to be alive for a second longer without her babies and is going to end her life."

"Hmm, time of death was only a couple hours ago. Seeing as how the computer is on, I think she may have been watching iCarly around the time of the death."

"iCarly, I like that show actually." Grissom raised his eyebrow as he and Catherine walked over to the computer.

"To tell you the truth, Catherine, I am a bit surprised that you would watch it."

"You know, one of the girls on that show sort of reminds me of someone."

"Heh, could be Mrs. Trent's 'angel' that she talks about." Grissom pressed the play button and the webcast played, they watched as Sam and Carly did their normal stunts and watched as Greg ran around. Grissom raised his eyebrow as a cat rushed into the room and a should like a shrill scream rang through the air, Sam froze up on the screen and the screaming stopped. The cat was rubbing Sam's leg while Freddie was calling her name.

"That's odd, she never acts like that." They watched Carly take the cat away and Freddie start shaking Sam. Sam then called for her mother and finally snapped out of her trancelike state. Grissom and Catherine looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You say she never acts like that?"

"No, but then again, I never saw her around a cat before. I thought I saw her with a cat once but it didn't have an effect on her."

"Am I the only one who noticed the familiarity of Sam Puckett?"

"No…I noticed that she seems familiar, especially when that cat comes around." They watched the video again and stopped the screen on the part where Freddie's holding her and she asks for her mother.

"Anyway, we should really get to work on this case." Catherine nodded and began to place evidence in the bags. She swabbed some of the blood and Grissom picked up a picture of Mrs. Trent with her two daughters. He raised his eyebrow and walked over to the computer, he held the picture up next to the screen and his eyes widened.

"You know Grissom, I feel bad for this lady. I mean, her oldest daughter lied and tried to place the blame on her for the murder and she also made poor Jackie go through so much stress. Seriously, keeping quiet about a murder at only eight years of age is hard on a little girl."

"Catherine…Do you remember whatever happened to that little girl?"

"Who do you mean, Jackie? No, I know that she was taken from her mother and it was very traumatic for both mother and daughter. I don't know what happened to her after that, she just vanished. I think we told her that if she had anything she ever needed, she could always talk to us."

"Catherine, would you come over here and look at this." Catherine stood up and walked over to Grissom. He held the photo of Jackie Trent next to Sam Puckett, Catherine let out a small gasp.

"They're the same person…"

"That explains the reason she doesn't like cats."

"Heh, she seems to have a pretty good friend right there. She's always picking on that boy though."

"Well you know what they say, when someone picks on somebody, they could have a crush on that person." Grissom set the photo back to the place he got it from and turned to the body of Janet Trent. "I don't know if we should contact Sam Puckett or not."

"It may not be the best idea. However, if I were in her shoes, I think I'd want to be contacted."

"She's with a different name, she may not want to be told that her mother's dead by apparent suicide. There's always a chance it could be a homicide, Ms. Puckett would be in the clear though, she has a rock solid alibi."

"Yeah, I don't think she even knows where her mother is."

"Let's continue collecting evidence and get back to the crime lab."

* * *

There's the chapter, let me know what you thought.


	4. She's Escaped

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

A/N: I've posted two in one day, felt like it. Sort of feeling slightly underappreciated but oh well.

* * *

Chapter 4 (She's Escaped)

"That really wasn't necessary," Sam said flatly. "I'm not that freaked out by cats. In reality, cats are very nice and tame creatures. I just happen to be more of a fan of dogs."

"I'm just sticking up for you, I don't really know _why_ I was doing that though," Freddie stated as he crossed his arms and followed the two older men into a building.

"Yeah dork, let's not worry about me."

"You're visiting two people who in your past life sort of in a freakish way helped you out. How could I ever worry?" Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah there isn't anything to worry about, Freddie. Besides it's not like anything is going to happen. What's the worst thing that could happen, my sister getting out of juvenile and kidnapping everybody in order to get revenge on me?"

"Yeah that _is_ the worst thing that can happen."

"The worst thing that can happen is you have a person teamed up with you that is an asshole," Warrick stated. "The last guy that we worked with once was pretty much an ass."

"Yeah, I wonder whatever happened to that guy," Nick said as he rubbed his chin. Warrick shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"He was fired I think, then he just up and left. There's also the possibility of having your lead investigator being a possible next target…"

"Well, here's the room you guys," Nick said as they walked into a questioning room. Sam let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Freddie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sam said quickly. "This place just brings up some old memories."

"Oh…" Sam pointed to a far chair and chuckled.

"That chair right there was where I sat, and the chair right next to it was where _she_ sat." Freddie nodded and made it a point not to sit in that chair.

"I'll just stand up."

"So are you guys going to be okay in here?" Warrick asked. Freddie and Sam nodded as Warrick and Nick left the room. Sam sat down in a chair and Freddie leaned against a wall.

"Freddie, you should sit down," Sam said as she raised her eyebrow. Freddie put up his hand and smiled.

"I don't think I need to," Freddie stated.

-**NEW SCENE**-

Catherine and Grissom walked into the building and rounded the corner, they met up with Warrick and Nick who were smiling at them. "You have a visitor, Grissom," Nick stated.

"Really, who might that be?" Grissom asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Some girl who says she knows you." Grissom looked at Catherine with bewildered eyes.

"Take us to her." The four people walked to a room and looked through a glass window; Catherine let out a small gasp and looked at Grissom.

"It's her," Catherine stated. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. Judging by where iCarly is filmed, I'd say she left right after it was over." Grissom and Catherine walked into the room, Sam and Freddie looked over at them. "That clears her and prevents her from being a suspect." Grissom gestured for Nick and Warrick to leave the area, he and Catherine then sat in the seats across from Sam. Grissom looked up at Freddie and gestured for the chair, "Will you sit?"

"No, I'm fine sir," Freddie stated as he kept his arms crossed and back leaned against the wall. Grissom nodded and looked sadly at Sam along with Catherine.

"I don't know if you remember me," Sam stated as she crossed her arms. "You probably can't remember a kid like me from an old case."

"I don't forget any of my cases," Grissom stated. "Jackie Trent, what brings you here?"

"Call me Sam Puckett, that is my name, I want to keep it that way." Grissom nodded with understanding as he clasped his hands together and rested them on the table.

"Sam, why have you come here, wouldn't being here only bring about negative memories?"

"No, I need to be here…I have questions for you."

"Okay."

"I don't know what's going on, but I've been having more frequent nightmares. I had nightmares after what happened but they subsided and everything was great until now…"

"Do you think you might have a connection with your mother?" Catherine asked. Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie turned his gaze toward the two investigators.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." Catherine frowned and shook her head slowly.

"We found your mother today, she lives in the same house that she did eight years ago. It is apparent that she committed suicide."

"What!" Sam's mouth fell open and her eyes grew large. "I-It can't be, tell me you're joking!" Tears started to fall down her face as she clenched her fists. "Why would she kill herself? Why!"

"It was an apparent suicide," Grissom stated with his mouth forming a thin line. "However, since we were called in, it could have been a possible murder. We're looking at the high chance of Janet Trent being murdered."

"Who would kill her?" Freddie asked as he walked over to Sam and placed his hand on her shoulder, he kept his eyes on the two investigators.

"That's what we're trying to find out. We don't know of anyone that would want to kill her."

"I don't know anyone either," Sam said as she wiped her tears away. "It's been eight years since I've seen her, how am I supposed to know?"

"Sam, I'm sorry," Catherine said as she placed her hand on Sam's. "I don't like having to ask this, but since you're the one here, would you mind identifying the body?"

"Why does she have to do it?" Freddie asked.

"The next of kin always has to identify the body."

"What if she doesn't want to be known that she's the woman's real daughter? Is it safe?"

"Why are you so concerned, tech geek?" Sam asked as she glanced over at Freddie. "Do you _want_ me to give you any more wedgies?"

"I think that's a very bad threat to make at the moment."

"What, do you think these investigators are going to arrest me on the charge of giving my friend a wedgie?"

"You want me to shut up now, right?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I _do._" Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"It's good to know you're feeling slightly better."

"What makes you say that?"

"You want to give me a wedgie…"

"And I'll do it too!"

"I'd like to see that happen."

"Boy!" Sam stood up and turned to Freddie. She smirked and gave him a hug. "Fine I won't do it." Grissom and Catherine chuckled as they watched Sam's hands lower. Freddie let out a grunt as Sam pulled his underwear up.

"Damn it….You two could have stopped her…"

"Nope, restraint wasn't necessary," Grissom said.

"I don't like you…"

"Man I really want to do that to Jessica," Sam said with a smile and a chuckle. "She deserves that and so much more."

"Would you actually try to cause her any harm?" Grissom asked.

"Who do you take me for, her? I'm not evil…I might pick on Freddie but that's only because I…" Sam looked at Freddie and back to back to Grissom and Catherine. "I think he's a major geek and his amazing ability to be a dork requires my constant attention. Besides, something has to be done about how much he focuses on Carly."

"I don't focus on _her_," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. Catherine and Grissom chuckled as they stood up.

"You have really grown," Catherine said with a smile. "I'd be willing to bet that your mother would have been proud."

"We found her computer on, so she was most likely watching iCarly around the time of her death," Grissom stated as he crossed his arms. "She probably missed you so much. You know we fought for you to stay with her."

"Yeah, but I'm okay with the outcome of everything," Sam responded as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I miss my mom but I have so many good new friends and my life is actually pretty good now."

"We're glad…"

"Sam, I'm sorry if we're sort of throwing all this on you," Catherine said quietly. "But we don't know any other relatives."

"You have my sister in a juvenile prison," Sam said with narrow eyes. "Oh, and don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't mind, really I don't. It's just a little difficult for me."

"That's to be expected. However, we can't go to Jessica Trent for an identification of your mother."

"You can't, why can't you?"

"There's one problem." Sam tilted her head and Freddie raised his eyebrow as Catherine closed her eyes and sighed. Grissom shook his head slowly and crossed his arms.

"Jessica Trent is no longer in prison," Grissom stated. "Jessica Trent has apparently found a way to get out of the juvenile prison and nobody has seen or heard from her since her escape. So that brings us to the only relative we have with us right now, we could go after the only other living relative that we know, your uncle and your birth father. However, they both disappeared with Jessica Trent. Your birth father escaped from prison and we suspect your uncle may have helped Jessica escape."

* * *

There's the chapter, there you now know the antagonist is out. Please, feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think


	5. The Abductions

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Abductions)

"What!" Freddie exclaimed, Sam covered her ears and looked at Freddie with a raised eyebrow. "Nobody has found her yet? Who's looking, I'll find her myself."

"Freddie, this has nothing to do with," Sam said quickly. She looked over at Grissom and Catherine. "I will identify my mother's body for you, just as long as my name isn't mentioned."

"Yeah, but still…she's escaped, what if she tries to hurt you and everyone you know?"

"Freddie, I'm touched by your concern, I _really_ am. However, I don't think there's anything to be afraid of." Sam held up her fingers and smirked. "One, my name is _no longer_ Jackie Trent, two, I don't live in Las Vegas. And finally, she doesn't know anything about my whereabouts or anyone that knows me."

"Okay, okay here's what I think. Your name is Sam Puckett and you're on a program called iCarly that has your best friend on it who also has a brother named Spencer. You've also mentioned several times about the location of iCarly, dare I also say that those two investigators recognized you the instant they saw you."

"Actually we didn't recognize her completely until we saw her picture next to the image on the screen," Grissom stated.

"Jessica's your sister, she's seen you more. I think maybe we should postpone any more segments on iCarly until Jessica has been taken back into custody." Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay tech geek, stop worrying about me, there is _nothing_ that can go wrong." Freddie gave a defeated sigh and walked with the others to where the coroner's area was. Sam and Catherine walked in front as Grissom and Freddie walked in the back.

"You seem very concerned about your friend's well being," Grissom stated.

"Why wouldn't I be," Freddie said quietly. "I don't want anything to happen to her. If something were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do. Some people say that you should just get over losing someone, but I don't think that'd be possible for someone like Sam. She has that gentle heart and a great laugh, she's just so special in this world and I don't really know what I would do if I couldn't see her smile again."

"It sounds like she means a lot to you."

"She means more to me than you would think." Freddie smiled as he looked to Sam, she was busy talking to Catherine about something.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Mrs. Puckett and Mrs. Benson stepped out of the store, they had been shopping and met up with each other at the store. "The world is definitely a small place," Mrs. Benson said with a smile. "Your son is such a cutie by the way." Mrs. Puckett looked down at her five year old son, Greg and smiled.

"Thank you Della," Mrs. Puckett said with a nod. "Imagine us running into each other in the store, who would have suspected that to happen?" Greg pointed to a man that was walking toward them; he had a thick moustache and a flat top hairdo.

"Look at the funny man!" Greg said quickly. The man looked slightly offended and Mrs. Puckett quickly apologized for her son.

"We're so sorry, Greg is young he doesn't know any better."

"That's okay ma'am," The man said. "I'm Henry Trent by the way."

"Amy Puckett," Mrs. Puckett said as she shook the man's hand. "Did you say Henry _Trent?_"

"Yes." Mrs. Puckett thought for a moment about her daughter and something she once told her.

_"My family was weird; my mom divorced my father when we were young because he and my uncle were not good people. I think that Jessica had a lot of influence that was given to her by dad, he's a criminal though, he was charged with assault and battery. My Uncle is just a con artist…Henry Trent, that is what my father's name is and my Uncle is Richard Trent. Henry should be in prison right now, but it's fine, I'll never see him again."_

Mrs. Puckett's eyes widened and she put her hand in front of Mrs. Benson. "It would be beneficial to _run_ now," Amy said quickly.

"No time," Henry said with a grin. He quickly brought out a strange object and gassed the three; he looked around and noticed nobody around. "Perfect, the mother and brother have been taken down…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Come on Spencer, I want to record Prince," Carly said quickly. Spencer sighed and stood up from the couch.

"Why do you want to record the dog?" Spencer asked. "Is he doing anything interesting?"

"I just thought we could capture him on camera. Come on!" Spencer grabbed a camera and followed Carly up the stairs, his eye twitched when he saw Sam's cocker spaniel dressed up in a costume.

"Do I even want to know?" Spencer set the camera on the table and pressed play. He walked over to the dog with Carly and crossed his arms.

"Isn't he so cute?" Carly rubbed Prince's face and squealed. "You're so cute, yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Hey, I want him to model for me!"

"Well I want him to appear on the camera, not as a model!"

"And I want to be president of the United States, but that's not happening," A voice said from the back of the room. Spencer and Carly looked over and gasped as they spotted a bald man with a goatee. "Are you Carly Shay and her brother, Spencer Shay?"

"Maybe, what does it matter to you," Spencer said quickly.

"You may not know who I am, I am Richard Trent. My niece wants to see your friend, Sam. She's still in Las Vegas though; my brother and I are here to pay you guys a special visit."

"We don't know anybody by the name of Richard Trent and Sam never mentioned anyone with that name."

"Oh, she didn't? Well it just so happens that she is Jackie Trent and her sister is interested in finding her once more. Thanks to that little scene a while ago, we confirmed that Sam Puckett was actually Jackie Trent. So we're going to have to take you to a special place where you will soon see Sam." Richard pulled out two guns so Carly and Spencer raised their hands into the air.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam and the others walked into the coroner's office and spotted Dr. Robbins standing next to a table with a white sheet over it. "Are you the next of Kin?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Yes," Sam said quietly. She looked back to see an officer approach Grissom.

"Sir, your team has disappeared," The officer stated. "Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, and Jim Brass have all vanished from their workplaces."

"What?" Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow. He turned to the officer and crossed his arms. "Did they all just step out or something?"

"There were signs of struggle." Grissom turned to the others and frowned.

"I have to go see why my team is missing, don't go anywhere." Grissom and the officer stepped out of the room. Catherine stood behind Sam as Dr. Robbins took off the sheet. Sam gasped and looked away as tears fell from her eyes. Freddie started to walk toward her and groaned.

"Ugh…I really have to go to the restroom. Sam, will you be alright till I come back?"

"Y-Yes, I just need some time alone."

"Don't you dare make Mrs. Willows leave you."

"I won't." Freddie nodded and exited the room. The door slammed shut and Dr. Robbins looked up from the body.

"The door isn't supposed to do that," Dr. Robbins stated. Sam didn't care what he said; she walked to the body of Mrs. Trent and started to sob.

"Mommy…if only you could have been able to talk with me, if only I could have seen you again. I'm sorry mom." Sam was so focused on the body that she didn't catch the two thuds that hit the ground.

"Mom's gone..." A sinister voice stated. Sam's eyes widened and she felt a bump on the back of her head.

"Help me, Freddie…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Grissom rubbed his chin as he looked around the lab, he was sure Sara, Nick and Warrick were all supposed to be working in this room all day long. Now it looked like there was indeed a struggle. "Damn, I wonder what happened to them."

"Mr. Brass's office looks like this as well," The officer stated. "Overturned chairs and broken items around the room and papers were littered about the place. I'd say definite signs of a struggle and a possible abduction."

"For this to happen to my entire squad, there had to be more than one person involved."

"Do you think anyone has something against you?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I need to get back to the coroner's room, there are two people there and…" Grissom looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh no…they still haven't found Jessica Trent, have they?"

"Nobody knows where she is."

"Damn it!" Grissom turned around and ran out of the room, he needed to get to the coroner's room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Mass Abductions, well planned, perhaps...Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next will come soon.


	6. Gathering Evidence

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 6 (Gathering Evidence)

Freddie stepped out of the bathroom and slammed his fist into his palm, "What the hell was that about? Who the hell attacks someone in the _restroom_?" Some thug had tried to capture him but he managed to beat the punk to the ground. "Sam!" Freddie quickly ran toward the Coroner's office and in the process nearly ran into Grissom.

"Why are you running?" Grissom asked as he dusted himself off.

"Someone just tried to attack me."

"My entire team has probably been abducted." Freddie growled and kicked the door open. "Was that entirely necessary?"

"Sam!" Freddie looked around the room and growled loudly, nobody was in the room. "Damn it!" Freddie fell to his knees when he saw a spot of blood on the floor. "That better be from her," Freddie said while pointing to the body of Mrs. Trent.

"As much as I don't like the way this looks, I'm afraid it's not from the body."

"I know that!" Freddie clenched his fists and growled. "I can't believe she's gone. It won't be for long though, I'm _going_ to find her!" Freddie slowly stood up and looked at Grissom. "Oh, and _you're_ going to help me look for her." Freddie walked over to a computer that was in the room and started typing; Grissom raised his eyebrow and walked over.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think you could go find a camera?"

"Uh…"

"Okay, pardon my abruptness here, but this is an emergency, so please go find a camera."

"Okay."

"One that records…" Grissom nodded and left the room as Freddie pulled out his cell phone. He called his mother but got nobody, the next person he called was Carly, again no one answered. "What the hell?" Freddie dialed Mrs. Puckett and got no response, the final person was Spencer, someone answered then.

"Hey look, whoever is calling had better cut that out," The man stated.

"What? Who is this! Who are you and what have you done with Spencer and Carly!"

"The name is Richard Trent, who, may I ask are you?"

"Crap…" Freddie hung up the phone and started to type rapidly on the computer. Grissom walked back with a camera and Freddie looked up. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing?"

"Alerting viewers…I've sent the alert that iCarly is starting so every viewer will be getting on soon. Carly, Spencer and I assume my mother and Sam's mom have all been taken. I just called them and when contacting Spencer I got someone named Richard Trent."

"That is the uncle of Jessica Trent and Sam."

"I see…" Freddie connected the camera to the computer and turned it on.

"Richard Trent is apparently a stupid, pathetic bastard." Freddie typed on the computer and walked in front of the camera as it started up. "Hello I'm Freddie, normally I'm behind the scenes but not today. Trust me, I hate it almost as much as Sam would probably hate it. This person next to me is Gil Grissom."

"Hi…" Grissom made a small wave and crossed his arms.

"Not much of a talker apparently…Anyway, we have a little dilemma, as you can see I am in a different area than usual. There is a small chance, very small, microscopic, minuscule chance that iCarly won't be filming next week. You see, it appears somebody has taken Sam and Carly away, and I'm going to make it my _personal_ mission to find the bastards and bring them down. Grissom is going to get the photos of Jessica Trent, Richard Trent and Henry Trent right away so I can look at them and stuff." Freddie waited as Grissom left the room and returned five minutes later. Freddie took the photos and held them in front of the camera. "Keep a watch for these three punks and contact me through the site if you spot them." Freddie let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. "I will find you Sam," He said under his breath. "I will not allow you to die on me. I promise that I am going to find you and nothing will stop me." Freddie clenched his fists and opened his eyes, they were filled with anger as he crossed his arms. "The important thing is there is a chance that iCarly won't film next week, I'll let you know if it won't."

Freddie walked over and turned off the camera, he stared at the blood that was on the floor, he was angry that Sam may have been hurt. "How could three people be abducted by one person in a building like this in fifteen minutes?"

"They probably had help," Grissom said as he walked over to a window that was open. "They probably also left through this window."

"If they do anything to Sam…anything at all…"

"Normally I don't condone the use of violence to solve anything, but if it has to be done, it will be."

"Everything we do would be in self defense, wouldn't it?"

"In a way, yes it would be." Freddie nodded and crossed his arms.

"So where do we start? You're the investigator here."

"We'll have to start looking for clues…I spent some time looking around the crime lab and found a few clues." Freddie nodded and looked on the floor next to the stretcher in the middle of the room. There was a bat with blood on it.

"That bag could be evidence. We kind of know who did this though."

"Well it's assumed that Jessica Trent could be the one, but we don't know." Grissom walked over to a table and came back with some swabs and fingerprint material. He sprayed the handle of the bat and found several fingerprints on it. He then swabbed the blood and sighed. "I'm not liking the looks of all this. At least there's very little blood."

"There's still _blood_. I don't like blood."

"Do you get queasy?"

"Let me rephrase that. In my mind, Sam and blood put together, I'd prefer it flowing through her veins and not anywhere but inside of her body. Meaning, I don't like Sam's blood being on the floor, or a bat for that matter."

"That's understandable. There's still a chance though that it could be either Catherine's or Dr. Robbins."

"Right, they're missing also." Freddie and Grissom searched for whatever evidence they could find and took everything down to a different crime lab. Grissom lifted the fingerprints from the bat as Freddie dealt with the blood.

"Okay, its official, the blood on the bat matches the blood on the floor and it matches with Sam," Freddie said quietly. "Well that one wasn't hard to figure out." Grissom sighed and shook his head as he ran the fingerprints through the computer.

"The fingerprints match with Jessica Trent," Grissom stated as he rubbed his chin. "However, it's like she wanted everyone to figure it out."

"Yeah, what kind of pathetic moron leaves the weapon in the middle of the room with the victim's blood on it _and_ her own fingerprints?"

"Either an insane criminal or one who is trying to convey a message, and it looks like Jessica is trying to convey a message."

"What? That she hates Sam so much that she wants everyone to know it?"

"I can understand your anger, but you have to try and remain calm."

"Believe me, I'm _trying_ to remain calm. Is there anything on the stuff you collected from the other crime lab or Mr. Brass's office?"

"Other than the fact that each victim had their blood spilled by something, no I did not."

"How much blood was found from everyone?"

"I wouldn't think it'd be enough to kill them, just enough to be very hard and knock them out."

"No fingerprints?"

"Oh no, every place had fingerprints, none of them matched anything in the database though. I found two mysterious fingerprints in the coroner's room and a few odd fingerprints in Brass's office." Grissom looked at his computer and smiled. "Okay, so there were three people in the crime lab with fingerprints that were identifiable. Everyone is supposed to wear gloves in the lab so we know these are our perpetrators."

"Okay, any names?"

"I have Justin LaSalle and Devon Slade in the crime lab. Those two are nefarious criminals who recently escaped prison. Another print comes from Brass's office, Sally Dixon, a regular con artist and druggie."

"So those three people probably took your team."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is the case."

"Do you think they have anything to do with Jessica Trent?"

"I imagine they might, there is a small chance of that." Freddie sighed and crossed his arms.

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to go and check out things at the iCarly studio?"

"Only if you think so, I think it'd be a good idea to find out where these people are. The only thing we can rely on for that is people who have seen them."

"Wrong, we'll rely on our own skill to find them. We can't just wait around for someone to say they found them. That could take months!"

"Some people have been missing for years." Freddie blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

"Try your best _not_ to say that ever again, please."

"Sorry."

"Grissom, if I may call you that…"

"Fine by me."

"Okay, Grissom, all cases of yours…is it okay for you to put them on hold or am I on this alone?"

"I don't have any cases I'm currently working on, other than the possible murder of Janet Trent and…none of my team is here. I can't do _any_ case without my team here."

"Damn, how the hell will we find these people?" Freddie ran his hand through his hair and let out a large sigh. "If my mother is with them, then I have no place to stay either, but I don't intend on returning home anyway."

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

"You may have to help keep me calm if those freaks decide to do anything to Sam…or Carly."

"You'll be more upset if they harm Sam, won't you?"

"You know it."

* * *

There's that chapter, yeah, Freddie's pretty upset. stick around for the next chapter.


	7. Torture Begins

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

Chapter 7 rewritten

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Torture Begins)

Sam slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her arm to feel her head. She couldn't move her arm any and let out a small groan. She looked over to see Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Dr. Robbins, and Jim Brass all chained to the walls. "Where am I?" Sam asked in a groggy voice.

"It's good to see you awake," Carly said quietly. "I'm not entirely sure where we are at. I think we're somewhere in Las Vegas."

"Anybody want to explain what the hell we're doing here?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, where are we, and why are we here?" Spencer asked. Sam groaned and looked to the ground.

"This has to be my fault," Sam said quietly. "I don't know what or why, but it has to be my fault. The last thing I heard was Jessica."

"Yes, it is _all_ your fault!" A voice said with a light cackle. Sam looked over and saw Jessica Trent walk in the room with Henry and Richard. Jessica didn't look very happy to be there, and she wasn't. "Hey sis, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Jessica…"

"What did I tell you?" Jessica asked as she leaned close to Sam. "Tattletales burn in hell, right? Well, I'm here to give you hell before I send you there personally."

"Hey! Leave Sam alone!" Carly exclaimed. Jessica raised her eyebrow and looked at Carly.

"There isn't a lot _you_ can do about it." Carly growled slight and started to protest.

"Carly cut it out," Sam said quietly. "She won't listen to you, she's evil. Besides, she murdered an old lady!"

"Yeah..." Jessica's eyes darted to the side and she let out a deep sigh. She shrugged and walked toward Sam. "I know what happened to mom, by the way…"

"You killed your mother!" Sam's eyes were wide as she stared at Jessica. "Everyone thought that was a suicide." Jessica winced and shook her head, she didn't kill her mom.

"I didn't do it…Dad did…" Henry and Richard looked at each other as Sam's mouth fell. "I got thrown in juvenile because of you. Now you're going to experience hell like you never experienced it before. I suspect you've been living a decent life up to this point, correct?"

"Why…"

"I have your best friends, your mother, little adopted brother, hmm…Is there anyone missing. I know I got those caseworkers that figured it all out." Jessica eyed everyone and tapped her chin. "Uh…Dad, where's Jimmy with his catch?"

"I don't know," Henry said with a shrug. "He was supposed to capture Freddie Benson."

"You have my baby!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed.

"No, if we did, he'd be tied up with you!" Jessica exclaimed. "Instead Jimmy has yet to show up." There was a slight bit of hope for her, that Freddie was okay.

"Jessica, why are all these people here!" Sam exclaimed with anger in her voice.

"The reason all of these people are here are for your viewing pleasure as we torture the living crap out of them."

"No don't hurt any of them!"

"Whatever you say...First, dad…tell me why the hell there is a five year old kid here?"

"Don't hurt Greg!" Sam exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up Jackie! He's not important anyway."

"My name isn't Jackie, its Sam! Sam Puckett!" Jessica chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Only because you live with some other woman, that's why your name is different." Jessica walked over to Mrs. Puckett and Sam screamed.

"No, leave my mother out of this!"

"Your mother!" Jessica growled with fury. "This woman isn't your mother! You're not Sam Puckett, you're my sister, Jackie Trent and because of your mouth, I got locked up in hell for eight years! I was almost sexually assaulted by that old woman's grandson! This woman is _not_ your mother!" Jessica closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I have another little treat I think you're going to enjoy..." Jessica turned to the door and five people walked into the room. Those five people were Justin LaSalle, Devon Slade, Sally Dixon, Valerie and Nevel.

"Valerie, Nevel, what are you two doing here!"

"Well I was here because I expected Freddie to be here," Valerie stated. "You know, I could use my ladylike charms to use Freddie and torture you."

"How could you torture me by using Freddie."

"It is called seduction, dear sister," Jessica said with a smirk. "Since it seems Freddie isn't here, we can't do anything to him."

"Oh, and here I was really hoping to have some fun with him in front of her," Valerie said as she crossed her arms.

"You bitch!" Sam exclaimed. "Why the hell do you enjoy using people so much!"

"Only because the people I use are easy to use. Though I guess Freddie wasn't all that easy." Valerie flipped her hair and held a smug look on her face.

'What's the reason you're here Nevel?"

"It seems my reason is just fine," Nevel stated.

"I'm still not kissing you!" Carly exclaimed.

"Who said I was talking about you? Now I can torture the tech boy while torturing Sam Puckett." Jessica raised her eyebrow and her finger twitched.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What better way to torture Freddie Benson?" Jessica shrugged her shoulders as she walked to Sam. "Than to get under his skin by sending videos of you being tortured? Believe me when I say this, he won't be finding out where you're at."

"Hey, you forgot Grissom!" Nick stated quickly. "He's the best investigator around!" Jessica crossed her arms and sighed as she walked toward Nick.

"Yes, it would appear that I forgot him. Actually, that officer came in and because three buffoons made a mess and two male investigators gave a fight."

"Yeah, we left plenty of evidence for Grissom to find," Warrick said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, there isn't anything that leads him to the place I have you locked up at. It isn't a dumb place in Las Vegas either, so no, you're not in Las Vegas."

"So where are we?"

"A large underground basement built under some warehouse in the middle of Nebraska."

"So in all respect," Nevel stated as he crossed his arms. "Your friends will _never_ find you."

"We will torture you until your bodies give out, heal you up, and then torture you some more. However I want that kid home." Jessica turned to Greg and knelt beside the crying kid. "Okay, do you have any idea where you are?"

"No, I don't, I want to go home!"

"You get to go home. I always keep my promises…" Jessica turned her head to look at Sam. "He'll go home, don't worry..."

"You're not going to hurt Sammy are you!" Jessica slowly stood up and turned to her father.

"You know where they live, take the kid to his house please."

"I'll do that," Henry said as he began to unchain Greg. Jessica walked over to Sam and crossed her arms.

"Sam, when my Uncle was the only one not in prison, he knew where you were the entire time. He knew you were on iCarly and he told me through his letters. He also watched you to find out everything about you, that is why we know about your friends and your family. I do hope you'll pardon the intrusion." Jessica turned to the three other thugs and snapped her fingers. "Okay you bums, get to work." Jessica walked out of the room as Devon placed his two knives near Sam's arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. One Warning

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

A/N : Okay, getting annoyed here. Nobody is really reviewing this, is anyone still reading this? I don't know, but I'd like a few reviews. Now I'm not trying to be one of those people who beg for reviews but hey, I would appreciate some! I don't feel the story is appreciated if it gets so many hits and so few reviews. This story itself has a lot of chapters, I'd like more than just five reviews for it if you please.

* * *

Chapter 8 (One Warning)

"Okay, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Freddie asked as he paced the floor. "We must have been working for six hours and we haven't figured much of anything out yet!"

"Wouldn't they be in Las Vegas?" Grissom asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Carly and the others were not in Las Vegas, the could be anywhere. We have well over fifty states to search for. It'll take a while but I'm not going up without a fight…" A small device on Freddie's belt began to beep, he pulled it out and stared at it. "Okay, iCarly has a hit on it."

"Well that's good I guess." Freddie quickly ran over to a computer and began typing. After some time, he finally managed to make it onto the site. There on the main screen was a large video image of Nevel.

"What the hell…Nevel, do you have anything good to tell me? I don't have any time to deal with you."

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'll just leave you and continue the precious torture of _this._" Nevel pressed a button and a large screen came down, a large image appeared on that screen and Freddie's eyes grew wide. The image was of Sam, she was bleeding from head to toe and her clothes were all cut up.

"S-Sam…What the hell did you do to her Nevel!"

"Oh nothing…" Nevel frowned and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Nothing her sister won't let me do to her."

"So Jessica Trent _is_ involved!"

"Not just involved but she's behind it. The same thing could be said of this sweet thing…" Nevel gestured to the side as Valerie stepped into view.

"Valerie!"

"Hey Freddie, how are you?"

"What the hell are you doing there!"

"Well Nevel and I helped get Sam, Catherine Willows and that Coroner."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"To torture you," Nevel stated. "To fill your mind with such torture and hopelessness that you wind up clawing your own brains out!" Nevel laughed and Freddie raised an eyebrow. "You don't know where we are at, and you never will. So every time something happens to that angel in chains on the screen, we'll send it to you! Another thing, what we're doing that enables us to talk back and forth with you…if you ever see Sam on video, she won't b able to hear you. So Freddie, do I make you want to smash that computer to bits yet?"

"No, I'm much calmer than that. I'd really rather take an iron crowbar and smash your brains out!"

"Ooh, that insult will cost you!"

"What? What!"

"Valerie, turn on the live feed in the torture chamber." Valerie rolled her eyes and pressed a button. "Now watch!" Freddie growled slightly as he saw Sam appear on the screen, next to her was Justin LaSalle. Sam slowly lifted her head and Justin grabbed her face.

"Ugh, let go!" Sam exclaimed. Justin smirked and began to move his hands around her body, Sam's breath hitched and Freddie's eyes grew wide with fury.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!" A voice exclaimed. "Get the hell off of her! I did not permit this kind of torture!" A gunshot was fired and Justin was hit in the leg, Jessica walked onto the screen and scowled. She looked to Sam who was staring at her and breathing heavily.

"Oh it looks like the fun's ended," Nevel stated as his mouth formed a thin line. Valerie shook her head and looked at the camera.

"Hey Freddie, have you seen Jimmy yet? He's the guy that was supposed to capture you," Valerie stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, we found him," Freddie said with a growl. "We took care of him six hours ago while he was still lying in the bathroom, unconscious."

"Oh, so you took care of him then?"

"It wasn't that hard, you sent a pathetic, weak bastard after _me_."

"Well we thought he could handle you, guess we were wrong."

"You better tell me where you're at!"

"Why, just so you can come and make a…pitiful attempt to save that girl in there?"

"What have you done to the others? What have you done to Carly and Spencer, I see what you've done to Sam and I'm already pissed as it is."

"Oh those people don't have a lot of wounds."

"What! Okay that's good, but why are you giving Sam more damage!"

"It's Jessica that's doing it."

"Damn you…"

"There's also Devon Slade, Sally Dixon, Justin LaSalle…man Sam's pretty much screwed."

"Nobody will be screwing anybody!" Jessica shouted as she stepped behind Nevel and Valerie, a long blade was in her hand.

"That's not what I meant…" Jessica looked at the screen and saw Freddie, she chuckled and crossed her arms.

"So who all do you have?" Freddie asked with a quiet voice.

"That stupid investigative team." Freddie looked over at Grissom who clenched his fists tightly. "Next we have your mom, Sam's mom, Carly, and Spencer. Oh, and you've seen Sam."

"Oh and for the record," Jessica added as she tightened her hand around the blade handle. "We'll be sending people after you at random intervals. I thought I'd give you that warning." Jessica looked at Nevel and Valerie with a frown. "Now, turn this damn thing off!" Freddie stared at the screen and clenched his fist as the video went off. Freddie swiftly slammed his fist into the keypad and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, right now I'm not doing very well. I need to find Sam, we can't wait, we have to get them out as soon as possible." Freddie crossed his arms and sighed, he then glanced over at Grissom with wide eyes. "They didn't mention Sam's younger brother, does that mean they don't have him?"

"That's always possible," Grissom stated. "Wouldn't that have been uploaded on your site by the way?"

"What, that video?"

"Yes." Freddie thought for a moment and then shut his eyes.

"Crap…I think it would have been. Any video shot through iCarly is uploaded on the site."

"So in a way, all the viewers can see that."

"Goddamn it, okay Grissom, please shut up and let's get back to where Sam's kid brother is."

"Sorry, I take it that's a bad thing for the viewers to see that video."

"They're basically seeing Sam get tortured, yes it's a bad video for iCarly fans to watch. Now, let's go see if Sam's brother is at the home."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Jessica walked through the torture room and swiftly punched Justin in the face. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up toward her. "Listen here, I know we're torturing Sam, but we're torturing her body with weapons. We are _not_ to torture her sexually, so you are _not_ permitted to touch her unless it's with a weapon, do you understand me?"

"Sorry Jessica, I didn't know," Justin said as he rubbed his face.

"Like hell you didn't know! I explained all of that when we first got her!"

"I will keep it in mind not to touch her again."

"Yeah, and you better not forget it! If you do, I'll chain _you_ up and begin torturing the hell out of you."

"Why don't you just end it?" Sam asked as she looked to her sister. "That's what you want to do…" Jessica shoved Justin into a wall and walked to Sam.

"That would be too easy. No Sam, I'm going to ensure that you are the _last_ one to die." A look of horror appeared on Sam's face, she didn't want_ anybody_ to die. Sam moved her arms but it was in vain. "Keep trying to move, you'll never free yourself. Any attempts to escape will be futile."

"It was stupid to alert Freddie, I hope you realize that!"

"I wasn't the one that did it."

"Let my daughter go!" Mrs. Puckett screamed. "Let her go, please!" Jessica's fist shook as she clenched it tightly, she stood up and turned to Mrs. Puckett.

"Will you stop the incessant crying? Seriously, all you ever do is sob and plead for something to happen when it will _never_ happen!" Jessica walked toward Mrs. Puckett and drew out her long blade. "Mrs. Puckett, it's time." Mrs. Puckett nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes.

"What are you going to do to my mother!" Sam exclaimed. Jessica knew she needed to get Mrs. Puckett out of there. Why keep her imprisoned and tortured because of Sam?

"Nothing you need to worry about," Jessica replied as she stabbed Mrs. Puckett in the abdomen. Sam gasped and everyone stared with wide eyes as Mrs. Puckett strained herself to breathe.

"Mom! Hang on!" Jessica moved toward Sam and frowned.

"Please shut up, you're making this harder than it has to be." Jessica crossed her arms and sighed. "Guess what, Sam, I feel like killing someone. Who will it be?" Jessica walked to the center of the room and looked around at everyone. "Ah, I know who it will be." Jessica pointed the knife toward her target. Mrs. Puckett lifted her head and gasped as Jessica begun to unchain her. Valerie walked in and raised her eyebrows as Jessica began dragging the wounded woman out of the room.

"Mom, no!" Sam exclaimed. "Mother…" Jessica grabbed the back of Valerie's shirt and pulled her from the room. Tears fell from Sam's eyes as she saw the empty wall where her mom used to be. "Mom…no…" The room was silent and everyone stared at Sam with saddened eyes. Tears fell from Carly's eyes as she looked upwards.

_"Please Freddie, if you're out there, hurry. Sam's losing a lot of life and I don't know what's going to happen now,"_ Carly thought. She closed her eyes and began to pray that someone would save them. She slowly started to sing an uplifting song that slowly moved everybody in the room to begin singing. Sam looked up and at everyone else, she closed her eyes and joined in as well. Outside the door to the torture room, Valerie stood with her back pressed against the door. She listened to the group sing and she rubbed her eyes with her finger as she slowly walked away.

* * *

You're in for a suprise next chapter. It'll be up soon, no I'm not going to force people to review or the chapter won't be posted...I'm not like that. I'm much more the type of person who if a story doesn't get many reviews after some time, eventually goes against his own morals and discontinues the story and removes it because of it being unappreciated.


	9. Mysterious Protectors

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

A/N: Feeling Generous and giving you two chapters in one day. Of course, 2 in one day isn't going to happen that often. Drop some reviews, let me know if you're reading or liking this story at all!

* * *

Chapter 9 (The Mysterious Protectors)

Two figures in black cloaks stepped into a room; there was the short one and the taller one. They watched Mrs. Puckett as she lay on the table. "She will be okay, won't she?" The short one asked.

"She will live," The tall one stated. "There is no reason for her to die. She has a daughter she must take care of and a son who must grow to a good age." The short one smiled and ran a hand over Mrs. Puckett's wound, they had saved her. "It's a good thing nobody knows that we are working against them."

"Yeah, but you're not the one everyone hates now. You're not the bastard working undercover who has to act all mean and like an asshole. I am the person that must be loathed by everyone!"

"That's the way it goes, I'm sorry. Besides, it's best that it is only one of us there and not both of us, we don't want to get caught."

"I don't know how much of it I can take though. I don't want to have to watch people die; I don't want to see Sam get beat up. I think she is in love with Freddie, and I think Freddie is in love with her…I _know_ Freddie loves her, he told me once."

"Sam spoke to me about her feelings for him, so yes, she's in love with him."

"Oh my god…"

"Can you possibly tell anybody where the warehouse is at?"

"You know I can't do that, I risk a lot of problems if I event think to directly tell someone. If I were to do that, it'd have to be discreet, and you know how hard it is for me to be here. I just had to be here though and make sure Mrs. Puckett would be okay."

"She'll live, any chance of getting the others out?"

"No, not without doing what we did for Mrs. Puckett and the only way to do that is to make sure the person is nearly dead…That way they get unchained and carried outside."

"Working as the gravedigger is good work for me."

"How the hell can you say that?"

"Could you do the job, Shorty?"

"What's with the nicknames anyway?"

"Its better we use nicknames, in case we're being watched…which I highly doubt."

"They carry the nearly dead person to your place and what do you do?"

"I fill an empty casket with a fake body and then I bury that casket, however, that's not before I immediately give these little pills to the person." The tall guy held up a pill and smirked. "It will keep their vitals steady until I can begin healing them with all the medicine."

"It's a good secret room you have here; nobody would think to find this area."

"The only way someone could find it is if they pressed my hand on the brick and opened the secret door."

"Or my hand, they could use that too."

"That is true…Either way, nobody except for you and I could get in here."

"It's a secret room, so do we leave the person here?"

"No, once they are healed, I will give them to Skinny and he will take them to a safe place."

"That's good." Shorty sighed and looked at Mrs. Puckett. "At least she'll be safe, Giant."

"I don't like the nickname either, but it's the best we can do."

"It's better than the one Skinny thought of."

"Yeah, Cheat is not a good name…Though we are kind of cheating these bastards out of their torture victims, if we could think of a way to get them out without having them nearly killed."

"Yeah, the only way I can think of is to get Freddie over here, but I don't think that's going to happen very easily."

"Not with Jessica keeping her eye on everything. He'll come though; he loves Sam so he's not going to give up."

"Jessica's not going to kill Sam, that's a good thing but it also means that we won't be getting her out of there anytime soon. Do you think they might get suspicious?"

"They don't have me under surveillance like you, and they don't even know about Skinny. Plus, we give the people a disguise and they won't be able to tell they're getting away. So we can't free Sam yet?" Giant tapped his chin and sighed. "That sucks, so we're going to have to think of something."

"Well, Skinny doesn't have Freddie's number, do you?"

"Yes. I may have to contact him but I can't tell him anything that would lead him directly here or else it could compromise everything."

"Yet he _has_ to get here, if not for Sam, for everyone else!"

"Oh, he'll get here; in fact, he'll find his way here."

"I guess you have a plan then…"

"Yes."

"Jessica made a bad mistake in trusting us." Shorty chuckled and walked over to a set of wigs and picked up a long red wig for Mrs. Puckett. "Just because we were enemies, doesn't mean I enjoy seeing my enemy getting tortured. Why is it you couldn't have been one of the torturers?"

"I got placed in this area, besides; you know this whole operation of saving them was my idea."

"True, the instant we heard about this…you started working on a way to save the victims." Mrs. Puckett opened her eyes and let out a gasp. "Hey, she's awake!"

"Who are you!" Mrs. Puckett exclaimed. "Where is my baby! Oh my god!" Mrs. Puckett frantically felt herself to make sure she was alive, Giant walked over and placed his hand on her arm.

"You're fine, they all will be fine in the long run," Giant said quietly. "Shorty here has a wig for you and there is a costume for you." Shorty placed the wig on Mrs. Puckett and Giant pulled a costume out of a drawer. "Skinny will be here soon to take you to the safe house."

"W-Who are you people though?"

"Nobody important, all you need to know is that everything is going to be fine and when you reach the safe house, do not leave it or say anything about who you really are. In fact, when the other torture victims are there, they are the only ones you are permitted to talk to. Leave your disguise on and pretend not to know each other if there is anybody there. However, Skinny knows he's not to allow anyone else to be there anyway." The group heard a beeping sound and saw a door to the outside open, a third person in a black cloak appeared. "Skinny, good to see you, take Mrs. Puckett with you."

"Yes sir," Skinny said as Mrs. Puckett got up and put on the costume.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam opened her eyes and looked around, she either fell asleep or passed out, everybody else seemed to be sleeping though. She heard a door starting to open and held her breath. _"Please don't be Jessica, please don't be her…or Nevel…or Justin…Maybe if I told Jessica, but would she care? That's a stupid question, but she doesn't even realize what those two are doing to me when no one's looking, at least they can't unchain me to do whatever else is on their minds…"_

"Hungry?" Valerie asked as she stepped into the room. She closed her eyes and walked over to Sam with a snotty air around her. Sam scowled and looked at Valerie.

"It could have been anybody and they had to send the bitch."

"Hey, that hurts, it really does." Valerie put her hand to her chest and smirked. "Anyway, your sister requests that you eat and you drink. If you refuse, I am ordered to force you, do _not_ make me have to force you to do this stuff."

"I could care less." Valerie set a bucket and a basket on the ground, she placed a rag in the water and took it out to put it on a pole.

"Drink the water first."

"I have to drink it through a rag?"

"Yes." Valerie placed the rag in Sam's mouth. Sam bit down on the rag and drank the water, it was surprisingly cool and clean. "I'm in charge of the water and the foods, since Jessica wants you alive for now, she doesn't condone food poisoning or letting me poison you."

"Yeah, knowing you, you'd _love_ poisoning me!"

"Well sure, why wouldn't I?" Valerie sighed and took the rag from the pole. "I'll clean the rag later, you need some bread and some meat."

"Meat and bread, that's not a bad meal actually…I'd think my sister wouldn't care to give a good meal."

"She doesn't, but she also doesn't care what I feed you. That is as long as I don't give you poison and kill you." Valerie formed a sneer on her face and took out a piece of bread. "Eat." Valerie shoved the bread into Sam's mouth, Sam bit down and chewed the warm bread and swallowed it. "I just got it out of the oven, you can't eat stale or unprepared bread or else you could get bacteria that causes food poisoning. Everyone else is asleep and it's not their time to eat or drink just yet."

"When will they have their food?"

"When it is time for their supper…" Valerie wet the rag once more and shoved it into Sam's mouth. She then pulled it out and brought out a slice of meat. "Here is the meat for today, a nice hamburger patty."

"A full hamburger patty?"

"That's what the chef cooked, that's what you get. Of course, you don't get it salted or anything, just a plain slightly medium cooked piece of round meat." Valerie fed Sam the piece of meat and Sam quickly ate the whole thing. "I guess she wants your strength up."

"What do I care…"

"You shouldn't say things like that, it's unbefitting for a torture victim." Valerie put a smug look on her face and crossed her arms.

"Valerie…my mother is dead now, nobody knows where we are and I don't exactly trust the man that took my younger brother away."

"Well I can definitely tell you that your brother is safely at home, rest assured."

"How can I even trust you with that information." Valerie shrugged and picked up the bucket of water.

"Don't trust me, in fact, who the hell can you trust? Here's what you can trust, eventually, we will kill Freddie and when you're the last one left Jessica will decide that you've had enough torture. Then is when you will be ready to die."

"Why do you even care about Freddie? He's just a tech geek, he doesn't mean anything to me!" Valerie stopped walking toward the door and looked back at Sam.

"Don't lie to yourself, you love him and you know it. We all know how you feel about him. It won't matter anytime soon though, it will all not matter in the end and all of this will be over. Face it, your sister hates you because you turned her in and got her in trouble with the law and this is your punishment." Valerie frowned as a tear ran down Sam's face. "You'll live, Sam, until your sister chooses to kill you. Unfortunately I can't do it for her so I don't get the simple pleasure. Oh, and I'm also in charge of those dead bodies, so let me say this…it's going to be fun as hell cutting your mom's body into chunks. After dealing with all that, we get to choose which of you goes next, maybe Mrs. Benson." Sam's eyes widened as Valerie opened the door and exited the room.

* * *

There's the chapter, good to know Mrs. Puckett isn't dead and there are some people working to try and save Sam and the others. I wonder who they are. The next chapter will be up soon


	10. Calling in the Troops

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 10 (Calling the Troops)

"Grissom, when we get to where we're going, we can bed down there," Freddie stated. "It's midnight already."

"Yeah, just keep pointing me in the direction we're headed," Grissom stated as he drove down the street. Freddie nodded and kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay, take a left up here." Grissom nodded and turned the steering wheel. "The house should be on the right, it's the big red brick home and the only brick house on the street." Grissom nodded once more and eyed the homes, Freddie pointed at a house and Grissom parked the car next to it.

"Okay, you say this is the house, so let's get out of the car now." Grissom and Freddie walked to the door and Freddie turned the handle.

"What the hell…its unl0cked!" Freddie opened the door and found all the lights in the home off, he could hear faint crying from another room. "This is Sam's house and if I'm right, that's her little brother. Where is her dog though?"

"Do you think the kidnappers have the dog or the dog is with the kid?"

"I don't know." Freddie turned on the light switch and looked around. "Greg, are you here!" The crying noise stopped and everyone stood in silence for a few seconds. "Greg, its Freddie! You know, Sam's friend!" Freddie looked to Grissom and pointed to the hallway. "He knows me but probably doesn't recognize my voice. I've met him at the adoption center a few times with Sam and that's it. Let's go, he's probably in his bedroom." Freddie closed the door and locked it, after that he and Grissom began to walk down the hall. They looked into a room and saw Greg curled up on a bed. "Greg…" Greg looked up with teary eyes and smiled when he saw Freddie.

"Freddie, it's you!" Greg said as he climbed off the bed. He ran toward Freddie and hugged his legs. Freddie knelt down and hugged Greg.

"It's good to see that you are okay. Tell me, either you've been alone all this time and wondering where your mom is at or something else is going on. Do you know what happened?"

"This strange man took mommy and your mommy to this strange place. Then the man brought me home because Sammy had a sister that didn't want me."

"Oh, I'm kind of surprised they brought the kid home," Grissom said as he rubbed his chin. Greg looked over at Grissom and shook, Freddie gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, Greg. This is Mr. Grissom, he's a good man, you can trust him."

"If you say so…" Tears started to fall from Greg's eyes and he fell to the floor in a sob. "Those mean people hurt Sammy!"

"I know, and I intend to do something about it." Greg looked at Freddie and smiled.

"You're going to get Sammy back?"

"Yes." Freddie stood up straight and gave Greg a reassuring smile before frowning. "I won't let those people get away with hurting her. I promise that I will bring Sam and everyone else back."

"Do I get to go with you?" Freddie rubbed Greg's head and shook his head slowly.

"No, you cannot come with me, it is too dangerous for you to come with me. Those people may not be so nice as to let you come back and we don't want that. I can however think of someone that may help you out." Freddie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carly's friend, Colonel Morgan.

"Hello, Freddie, is that you?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"I saw the recent webcast, damn those bastards doing that to Carly and Sam."

"They're really after Sam, I'm not entirely sure why they have Carly. I suspect that reason to be another torture method for their revenge on Sam."

"Freddie, are you going after these punks, if you are, then I need to help!"

"The only thing I can think of for you to do is look after Sam's younger brother, Greg. Can you do this for me?"

"I can, I'll be over in the morning. Doesn't Sam have a dog, though?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure where Prince is." Freddie looked down as Greg tugged on his pants.

"Prince is at Carly's home," Greg stated. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked up.

"I see…Colonel Morgan, Prince is at Carly's place, do you think that in the morning you can run by there and pick up the dog? I have a few things to do here and then I'm leaving early next morning. We need to get our sleep and all, personally I do not want to sleep but I can't exactly find Sam and fight off several bastard punks if I am sleep deprived."

"Freddie, you will have the military at your fingertips, if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call me!"

"Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind." Freddie hung up the phone and let out a sigh as he looked to Greg. "Have you eaten anything at all in the past few hours?"

"No…"

"Okay, how would you like a few hot dogs?"

"Yay, I love hotdogs!" Freddie smiled and gestured for Greg to follow him out the doors.

"Okay Greg, a friend of Carly's father is going to be here in the morning with Prince as well. He's going to look after you, so you're going to be good, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm glad about that, now I don't know how long it'll be before we get Sam and Mrs. Puckett back, but I won't let it be too long. Can you tell me where the bread is at by the way?"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Six in the morning, Freddie climbed out of the guest bed and let out a loud yawn. "Okay, so we'll have to figure something out. Where could the kidnappers be, it has to be a place that is connected to them." Freddie walked out of the room and walked into the living room, Grissom was laying on the couch so Freddie walked over and pushed his shoulder. Grissom didn't respond and Freddie told him to wake up and pushed his shoulder again. "You're a damn investigator, how can you be a sound sleeper!" Freddie pushed Grissom off of the couch and Grissom let out a moan.

"Sorry, but I went to sleep a little too late last night," Grissom said as he stood up and rubbed his neck. "You know, the place the abductors are at could be connected to them somehow, but I'm not entirely sure about that." Freddie crossed his arms and let out a sigh, he looked over as Greg walked into the living room.

"Good morning Greg," Freddie said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm tired," Greg said quietly. "I'm also scared…"

"That is understandable, but don't be afraid. You are perfectly safe now and nothing can happen."

"I want Sammy and I want my mommy."

"I know you do Greg, I know. You have to be strong, trust me, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to them."

"When is the man coming?"

"Soon…" Freddie walked over to where a laptop was and opened it up. "This may be Sam's laptop, but it's the best computer we have. I have to use it to check the site and stuff." Freddie typed on the computer and eventually came to the site. "Hey, someone says they saw one of the Trent's at two separate airports last night, minus the one in this town." Grissom raised his eyebrow and walked over to the computer.

"What do they say?" Grissom asked.

"There is one person who says Henry Trent was spotted in the airport here, another says he was spotted in an airport in New York City and one other was by a traveling tourist going through Nebraska. They said they stopped in some random city to see a historical marker and he spotted the man leaving an airport."

"So we have three possible places to be on the lookout for."

"With Valerie and Nevel on the bad guys' team, there's a possibility they are located in this town. One of these three towns is one that could be used to throw us off the trail, and we know that Greg is here safe which means this town wasn't one to throw us off." The doorbell rang so Freddie went over and peered through the window, it was Colonel Morgan with Prince on a leash. Freddie opened the door and the man walked in the room.

"Okay, I'm here and I've brought the dog, but there was also this camera," Colonel Morgan stated. Freddie took the camera and pressed play as Greg hugged the dog.

"That's Richard Trent," Grissom stated as he and Freddie watched the video. "He left the camera and was stupid enough to do so."

"Yeah, but he didn't reveal anything major," Freddie said with a low growl. "Anyway Grissom, we'll have to look around these three areas, but we still don't know what city in Nebraska to search."

"That's true…we'll have to think of something. Something tells me this is just a dump town, meaning the man came here solely to leave Greg behind."

"That could mean one of the other two places is where we should check." Freddie nodded and turned to Greg and Colonel Morgan. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Colonel Morgan stated. "You can count on me."

"I know I can…Greg, listen to whatever the man here tells you to do, can you do that?"

"Yes, I'll do that," Greg said with a smile.

"Now, I will not be back until I get Sam and the others, so don't expect me back by lunch." Freddie smirked and walked out the door, Grissom followed after Freddie.

* * *

So there, Greg is safely returned home. It's odd though, stick around for the next chapter!


	11. Fighting in the School

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 11 (Fighting at the School)

"So do we have any weapons?" Grissom asked as he and Freddie walked to the car.

"Yes, I've packed a few weapons from last night. I have a knife and I think that's all I'm going to need," Freddie said quietly. "Are you much of a fighter, will you use that gun if you have to?"

"Yeah, I can shoot, but I don't want to do so."

"Your whole team is in danger, I think you're going to wind up needing to shoot that weapon." Freddie and Grissom got into the car and started to drive toward the airport. "I think we should head toward New York City first, we should get the big town out of the way first."

"What about your school?"

"I'm not going by my school, there is no reason to do so today."

"Well, is that your school right there?" Grissom pointed to a building with a large crowd outside the front doors. Freddie raised his eyebrow and parked the car next to the building.

"What's going on here?" Freddie asked as he parked the car, he recently received his drivers license, his mother was more lenient on him having one than Sam's mom was for her. In short, he was the first and only one of the three to have a driver's license, Carly only had a permit. Freddie looked over to see Gibby running up to him.

"Freddie, there's a crazed person inside the school!" Gibby said quickly.

"You realize school doesn't start for another hour and thirty minutes, why is everyone here?"

"Well it's only just a few people who want to see the Principal get out safely."

"Principal Franklin's inside?" Freddie looked at the doors as Grissom stepped next to him. "Grissom, we're going in there."

"We are? Do we even know who is in there?" Grissom asked as Freddie pushed through the crowd of people.

"I have no idea, but I'm definitely going to try and get my principal out of this building." Freddie slammed his fist on the door and started shouting, he heard a voice from inside and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'm going to assume the door is locked, and I'm going to enter through a window." Freddie walked over to a nearby window and smashed it, he then entered and Grissom followed into the school.

"Okay, so where to from here?" Freddie shrugged and exited the classroom they had entered. He looked over at the main hall and found the principal lying on the floor, he was bleeding profusely and a large man was standing over him.

"You there, who are you!" Freddie exclaimed as he drew a blade from his pocket. The man looked over at Freddie and smirked.

"I go by the name of Devon Slade, I take it you are Freddie Benson."

"Devon Slade…Aren't you one of the kidnappers that has Sam?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"We thought maybe we should take this guy in for torturing. The more people that Sam Puckett holds any respect for is someone that we can torture."

"Why are you killing the man then?"

"He's stubborn…"

"Right, well while he's stubborn and doesn't want to go to where Sam is, I'm pissed and would like to go to where she is."

"I can't take you with me, we're ordered to kill you on sight." Freddie narrowed his eyes and lifted the blade in front of his face.

"Then come on you bastard and fight me."

"Gladly." Devon drew two blades and charged toward Freddie. He brought the blades down and Freddie blocked the blades with his blade. Freddie quickly leapt back in time to avoid a swipe from the blades.

"Grissom, call the ambulance for Mr. Franklin!" Grissom nodded and Freddie charged toward Devon. He brought his blade up and slashed Devon's arm. Devon quickly slashed at Freddie only to miss and get stabbed in the back by Freddie's dagger. "This guy's going to need an ambulance as well and a nice place in solitary confinement."

"Shut the hell up!" Devon kicked Freddie to the ground and placed his knives in an 'X' position over Freddie's neck. "Hah, who's the pathetic loser now!" Freddie kept a stoic and calm look on his face as Devon laughed some more. "You know what! It's too bad I don't have a camera with me right now, we'd show your death to that pathetic girl's face and watch as she cried bitter tears over your death. That bitch acts tough, so she definitely needs someone to show her where she stands and if she saw your death, that bitch have her spirit broken." Freddie's face grew angry and scornful.

"Don't _ever_ call Sam a bitch again!" Freddie yelled and Devon gasped loudly as blood dripped on the floor. Devon fell to the side and Freddie pulled his blade from Devon's chest as he slowly stood up. "You won't be needing these blades anymore, I'm sure the paramedics will take them from you. I hope they cut your fingers off by the way, or at least your thumbs." Freddie crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm not coldhearted enough to cut your thumbs off…" Freddie walked to the school doors and opened them, when he did, paramedics and students rushed in.

"D-Damn you," Devon choked out. Freddie crossed his arms and watched as Devon was placed on a stretcher.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me where to find Sam?" Devon tried to chuckle but did not. "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Sam, Sam are you awake?" Carly asked. Sam raised her head and looked over at Carly, she did not look her best, last night she had been tortured once more, Henry and Richard both had a hand at hitting her a few times.

"Yeah, I'm awake and I'm doing just fine," Sam said with a weak smile. Carly frowned and let out a sigh. "Carly, I'm so sorry. I didn't ever mean for this to happen to you."

"You couldn't have meant for it to happen at all. This was not your fault, they only make you think it is."

"I know…but I feel so bad."

"It wasn't your fault," Mrs. Benson said from across the room. "If this was your fault, I'm sure you would have gotten locked up with your sister."

"I really don't want to refer to her as my sister."

"Okay, so don't refer to her as your sister, it's probably for the best." Mrs. Benson looked at Sam sadly and shook her head. "Look Sam, my son's looking for you, I know he is. The important thing is that you don't get too sad about it. That could give them pleasure."

"I understand, but I'm still scared. I don't want to have to see so much death and I just saw my mother die. I don't want another person to die and if Freddie's coming then…what if he dies?"

"Grissom is with him," Sara said quickly. "I think he is, at least that's what Catherine said, right?"

"Yeah, if Freddie is looking then Grissom is with him," Catherine responded.

"Grissom can't do anything without his team," Nick stated with a smirk on his face. "Believe me, they'll be back."

"Freddie loves you," Mrs. Benson said quietly. "That means he'll definitely search for you to the ends of the earth and I don't believe he will be afraid to do so."

"Yeah Sam, don't worry about a thing," Spencer stated with a smile. "You will be just fine."

"How can you say that?" Sam asked as she raised her eyebrow. "How can you expect any of us to be fine? I'm bleeding to death here and they're keeping me alive only so they can torture me by watching all of you die and I don't want that to happen! I don't even want to see Freddie die…oh god, what am I going to do if he dies?" Sam's eyes widened and then changed to a hurt look as tears once more fled her eyes.

"Sam, what are your feelings for him?" Carly asked quietly.

"Do you honestly have to ask me that, Carly?" Sam looked down toward the ground and tried not to imagine Freddie lying in a gutter somewhere, bleeding to death. "You should know how I feel about him…I love him with all my heart."

"Don't be afraid, it's going to be okay. We should have seen it coming that you really did like him though…"

"I always try to hide my emotions, I never liked revealing my true emotions. I don't want Freddie to die, I don't want anyone to die."

"Well that's too bad," A voice said quickly. Sam looked over to see Sally Dixon and Richard Trent walking into the room. "We have just received news that Devon Slade has been brought down…That's not good."

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Someone has to pay for him. That's not to mention someone must be added to today's killing."

"What!"

"That's right, we're killing two people today." Sally smirked and pointed her finger at Mrs. Benson, "You." Sally shifted her finger toward Sara Sidle and chuckled. "And you." Mrs. Benson and Sara looked up and let out a gasping noise.

"No…don't kill them…"

"Too bad bitch." Sam closed her eyes and heard the sound of something banging against the wall. Then she heard the chains unhooked and listened to the two people being dragged out. She could feel her body shake and tears escaped her eyes and fell to the floor.

_"Freddie, where are you? If you're coming, hurry…please."_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. The next will be up soon


	12. Saving Lives

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 12 (Saving Lives)

Giant quickly hurried in between the wounds on both Mrs. Benson and Sara Sidle, he needed to hurry as fast as he could, both women had been stabbed in the chest area and in the abdomen. He was thankful that he knew enough about stab wounds and gunshot wounds that he could operate on those successfully. He wasn't smart enough to do tumors and other stuff though. Giant wiped his brow as he stitched up Mrs. Benson's final wound, he looked over and saw Shorty walk into the room.

"How are they?" Shorty asked while walking toward the women.

"They will live, that is good enough."

"Great, so did you ever go to med school or anything?"

"My entire family consists of doctors and I've watched enough to know how to operate on someone. I think it's pretty safe to deal with all this."

"Okay great, because I think Jessica is considering the removal of the other investigators, minus Catherine Willows." Giant raised his eyebrow and looked over.

"Why not Catherine Willows?"

"She was one of the investigators who dealt with Jessica. So like Sam, she'll be one of the last ones to die." Shorty looked at Mrs. Benson and let a tear escape. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, I just don't know."

"Well you have to be strong during this time, if you're not, then it could compromise everything."

"I know, but I feel so bad…I'm not used to this much pain and suffering. I literally wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Sam's getting it worst, so make sure that she doesn't get too many major injuries."

"Have you seen the images I've sent you?"

"Yes, those injuries aren't as bad as they look. No major damage could have been done, unhook her and give her some energy and she'd be able to run at least two miles, or however far she can run."

"I wonder if I should probably coax Jessica into somehow letting Sam go."

"I wouldn't risk it, wait for Freddie." They heard a groaning sound and looked over to see Mrs. Benson waking up. "Ah, you're awake Mrs. Benson, it's good to see you."

"What…who are you! Where am I?"

"Mrs. Puckett had the same response."

"What?" Giant crossed his arms and chuckled.

"She's very much alive." Giant glanced over to see Sara sitting up in the bed. "You two women are alive as well."

"Okay, so who are you?"

"I'm the one that saved you and prevented you from dying. Now, our counterpart, Skinny should be arriving shortly to take you to the safe house."

"First we need to see if you can walk," Shorty said while taking Mrs. Benson's hand and helping her to her feet. Shorty then walked Mrs. Benson around the room as Giant did the same for Sara.

"So Amy is alive?" Mrs. Benson asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean Mrs. Puckett, yes she is alive," Giant stated. Mrs. Benson smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam would be so happy to know that. Oh my…Sam! Is she okay?"

"Unfortunately she is still stuck, we are trying to devise a plan to get her and all the others out of where she is. She also does not know that her mother or you two are alive right now."

"Nobody is going to know," Shorty stated. "Once Skinny takes you safely to the safe house, you will stay there in a disguise. I will be right back though, I need to check up on something." Shorty left the area and in ten minutes she signaled Giant. "They got Nick!"

"What, they killed Nick!" Sara exclaimed.

"I'm bringing him in!" Giant sighed and pointed to a couple of chairs.

"Stay there," Giant said as he turned and left the room. Mrs. Benson and Sara sat down in the chairs and waited until Giant and Shorty rushed in with Nick Stokes. His neck was cut and Giant swiftly gave him a pill and put an oxygen mask over his face. "Okay, now I just have to operate and reconnect the arteries, he should wake up after a while." Shorty walked over to the women and talked to them as Giant quickly saved Nick's life. In thirty minutes, Nick woke up.

"Uh…where am I?" Nick asked. Giant looked to Shorty and chuckled.

"We'd better just put up a poster."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Shorty said quickly. "They're killing everyone! Do you know where the safe house is?"

"Given your emotional stability, I can't tell you or else you may end up freaking out and telling one of the bad guys in there. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be with them?"

"No, I don't need to be there all the time."

"Hey, wouldn't this act of yours be suspicious?" Nick asked.

"It shouldn't be," Giant said as he pulled out a set of wigs and new clothes. "The only way they could suspect anything is if they wanted to see the people put in the caskets. If that were to happen, I'd probably just have to bury the actual person…I would find a way around that though."

"How could you do that?"

"Anesthesia always works, knock them out for about an hour then bring the body back and save them if possible. You're lucky Mr. Stokes, I was able to save you before you died."

"You know, you could really use Dr. Robbins in case anyone with any major wounds came by."

"I know, I would like very much for Dr. Robbins to be here, but that is probably not going to happen." The door opened and another person in a black cloak appeared. "There's Skinny, it looks like you three get to go to the safe house." Skinny nodded his head and let out a quick sneeze.

"Sorry about that," Skinny said quietly. "Okay you three, are you ready?" Mrs. Benson, Sara, and Nick nodded their heads and followed Skinny out of the area and behind the building. "We're lucky this is building is a separate building from the warehouse that you guys are being tortured at. We're also thankful for the safe route we have in which I can pass through this area unnoticed."

"Where is this safe house?" Sara asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's about an hour away from here. It's really my uncle's home and he lives alone, so nobody would suspect an ordinary residential home to be a safe place for you guys. Now let's get in the milk truck here and I'll take you to the place you have to go." Skinny got into the driver's side of the truck and the others got in the back, he drove down a trail and entered in some woods, he would drive for a little over thirty minutes and he eventually reached his uncle's home.

"Hey, I thought you said it was an hour," Nick said as the three got out of the car.

"Yeah, well in case anybody was listening, that's what I said. In reality, it's only a fifteen minute drive, thirty minutes for me to drive around randomly, then it's just fifteen more minutes and then end up at the home."

"Clever…" Nick crossed his arms and let out a small sigh. "I don't see why I have to have brown spiked hair, a moustache and a beard…"

"It's called a disguise, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I have blonde hair that goes to my butt," Mrs. Benson said as she crossed her arms. "That's pretty damn long."

"Anyway, quit complaining about your disguises and get your butts inside the house." Everyone nodded and hurried inside, they didn't see Mrs. Puckett anywhere, but saw a woman with long red hair.

"Who is that?" Sara asked as Skinny walked past her.

"Mrs. Puckett…now all you have to do is relax here and talk amongst yourselves, leave the rest up to me, Giant and Shorty."

"What kind of nicknames are those?"

"The best ones we could think of that would probably throw anybody off of who we might possibly be. Giant intends to call Freddie and find a way to alert Freddie to where everyone is, but Shorty's getting a little jumpy and may try to act earlier than the most desired action. We're hoping nothing will happen and everything will run smoothly and in the desired plan."

"Great…"

"The buffoon, Henry, went to two different places in order to throw the people off, but I don't think it'll work. I must say, Nebraska is more of a country place than I thought. Remember this also, stay in the basement area, we want no one to find you and can easily alert you if something bad happens."

"Okay, we understand." Mrs. Benson quickly hugged Mrs. Puckett and took a sigh of relief.

"We thought you were dead!" Mrs. Benson said quickly. "I can't believe you're actually alive!"

"I'm shocked as it is too," Mrs. Puckett said with a smile. "I think we may actually be saved."

"As long as everything goes according to plan," Skinny said as he crossed his arms. "Then you will definitely be safe."

* * *

There is the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! The next will be up soon


	13. Heads Up

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

* * *

Chapter 13 (Heads Up!)

"We've just met the guy in New York and he said Greg was with Henry at the time!" Freddie exclaimed as he banged the hood of the car with his fist. "This is taking too damn long."

"Relax," Grissom said as he rubbed his forehead. "That just means Nebraska is the ideal place to check. There may be a lot of cities in Nebraska, but we're bound to find them over there." Freddie grumbled as he took out the laptop and placed it on top of the car.

"Let's see if anything new has popped up…" The screen flashed for a moment and Nevel appeared on the iCarly site. "Oh, look who it is, it is the idiot known simply as Nevel."

"Hey, I resent that, bum," Nevel said quickly. "Anyway, do you want to know why I am here?"

"No, I _never_ want to know why _you're_ here." Nevel blinked for a few moments and shook his head. "Why are you here you asshole?"

"Only to infuriate you and torture you some more. Jessica isn't here today, would you believe that?"

"Really, you don't say? Where is Jessica right now?"

"I don't know, she's been out all day. She's probably taking a breath of fresh air…however, that leaves me as well as Justin to break free of certain barriers and rules that Jessica set up." Freddie raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms as Nevel began to chuckle. "Would you like to know what those rules are?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that one. Okay Nevel you bastard, what are you thinking?" Nevel smirked and held up a strange looking piece of rubber and Freddie's eyes grew large. Freddie grabbed the screen and growled. "Nevel, if you so much as lay a finger on her, you're going to get it, you bastard! I'll make sure you fall harder than even Jessica will! Don't get any ideas, you son of a bitch!" Nevel laughed some more and smirked, he was obviously enjoying the effects that he was having on Freddie. Nevel crossed his arms and looked at Freddie with a crazed gleam in his eye, it was a look that let Freddie know that he hated him.

"We have so much torture devised for Sam, most of it consists of her with a very bloody appearance. You know the deal, beating her up and stuff like that. So, where are you at, New York? It was a good place to throw you off."

"Nevel, why don't you come here and face me like a man! You don't have any guts you coward!"

"I'm afraid I may have more guts than you do." Freddie's cell phone began ringing, so he took it out and looked at it, he did not recognize the number.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Do not worry," A voice stated. "I have some information for you."

"What?"

"Your mother is alive, so is Mrs. Puckett."

"Okay…" Freddie glanced at the laptop screen and saw Nevel laughing once more. Nevel turned off the screen and Freddie let out a growl. "Damn this…"

"Listen, we are your friends and we can tell you that Mrs. Puckett, Mrs. Benson, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes are all in a safe area. We have a person who is working on the inside."

"What?"

"An inside member, one who is claiming to be one of the bad guys but really isn't."

"Please tell me that is Nevel."

"Uh…It's not."

"What! You have to be kidding me, Nevel wants to rape Sam, I think."

"Sheesh, that _is_ disgusting, don't worry, it won't happen. I'll think of something. I am Giant by the way."

"So are you a giant, and I mean the actual thing."

"No. I can't tell you where the place is because it could compromise our situation. All I can tell you is that you're in the wrong place if you're looking in New York."

"Oh I know that, I also know that it's somewhere in Nebraska. I just don't know what city to look for yet."

"I have full confidence that you will find it. By the way, Henry Trent is back in New York, he's apparently looking for you."

"Oh, crap…I don't know who you are, but thanks for the heads up."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Shorty, I contacted Freddie," Giant stated with a frown on his face. Shorty looked up and smiled.

"Really, you've made contact with him? Okay, so is he any closer to finding Sam?"

"He's in New York, but that isn't all, Nevel contacted him with some bad news. Nevel desires to torture Sam, but also sexually abuse her."

"What!"

"Nevel and Justin LaSalle both. We need to think of something and fast."

"No, you have to be kidding me, there is _no_ way we can let this happen. I'm going to stop this right now." Shorty started to walk off but Giant grabbed Shorty's arm.

"Hold on, you can't just march in there and demand them to cease their assault on the prisoners." Shorty's lips formed a thin line and she turned to walk away.

"Watch me." Shorty exited the room and Giant rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh.

"You're a brave person, Shorty." Giant leaned back in the chair and in a few minutes, Shorty came back with Dr. Robbins. "What the hell!"

"Sally Dixon managed to torture him to the point where he could die at any moment…Do you think you could save his life?"

"Of course I will!" Giant shot up and immediately began to work on Dr. Robbins. Shorty left and pulled out a cell phone, she called up Skinny and let out a sigh.

"Skinny, Dr. Robbins is being rescued by Giant…"

"When Dr. Robbins lives, he's staying with me," Giant said while not looking up from the Doctor. "He can help me with any of the other torture victims."

"Oh…Never mind that, Skinny. Dr. Robbins will stay with Giant, you don't need to come down here."

"Okay, I'll stay here then," Skinny stated with a nod. Shorty then left the room.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Grissom and Freddie parked the car next to the airport and looked over to see Henry Trent leaning against his own car. "Hello guys," Henry stated. He nodded toward Grissom and smiled. "Hey Grissom, how are you?"

"It had to be you?" Grissom asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Why did it have to be you?"

"Aw, are you not happy to see me?"

"We've been looking at your face in the rearview mirror for a while now, I think any happiness we may have had has subsided."

"Ah, well hey, I'm happy."

"Right…"

"I'm so happy, that I'm going to kill you!" Henry pulled out a gun and fired it at Grissom and Freddie. The two swiftly jumped out of the way, Grissom charged toward Henry and dodged another bullet. Freddie swiftly sent a fist crashing into his back. "Hey, is that any way to treat the father of the girl you love?"

"If you mean Jessica, I don't love her, I love Sam," Freddie stated.

"I'm still her father and I don't like you."

"That's a pity, I'm a real nice person once you get to know me." Henry chuckled and turned around to fire a gunshot at Freddie. Freddie swiftly avoided the shot and jumped to avoid a second shot.

"Come on buddy, you can't keep running forever."

"I don't intend to." Henry chuckled and flicked his gun to Freddie once more, he gasped as he felt a burning sensation digging into his back. He looked back to see Grissom pointing a gun in his direction. "I told you I didn't intend to run, I just spotted Grissom pulling out his gun."

"D-Damn you, that's painful."

"You know what is really painful? Try losing the one person that means the world to you and having to see her being tortured, that's what is painful."

"Heh, you son of a…" Henry fell to his knees and fell backwards onto the pavement. Grissom pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. "You know, she is still my daughter. Even though I'm part of the people that is ruining her life, I'm thankful she has someone like you who'd be willing to fight for her. Is it so wrong for me to think that?"

"No, I guess not. You could have turned your life around, maybe if you stopped being a criminal none of this would have happened."

"I don't have any regrets." Henry placed his hand over his chest and let out a small smile. "I'm sure she wouldn't have regrets either, if anything was ever different, she wouldn't have met you, right?" Freddie crossed his arms and frowned as he stared down at the man. "N…None of this was my idea or Richard's idea, it was all Jessica." If he could be awarded for lying, he would be given a first place medal with that statement. "We had no power over her and we had to follow everything she said, regardless of what we thought. So here's what I think…she's been through a lot, I blame myself and Richard for most of it...Sorry. Maybe you can find Sam and maybe you can save her, maybe you can stay with her and protect her forever as someone who loves her and…possibly marries her."

"What? I'm sixteen, that's a bit young to be thinking of marriage, and how could one think about it at a time like this?"

"I know…" Henry closed his eyes and sighed. "Try Nebraska, perhaps the sixteenth president comes in mind..." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Henry's head fell to the side. Grissom patted Freddie on the back and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go," Grissom said quietly. Freddie nodded and stood up.

"We'll find her," Freddie said quietly as he clenched his fists. "Nothing more will happen to her."

* * *

This Chapter has been Rewriteen toward the end


	14. Shorty's Sacrifice: Sam's Escape

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: So it begins here, I believe Jackie Trent was in the 3rd grade, so she was at least 8, since that's how old I was. Therefore, it's been 8 years and the characters are 16

A/N: Yeah, 13 and 14 are bits of the same basic chapter so I'm posting them at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 14 (Shorty's Sacrifice; Sam's Escape)

Shorty walked through the building, she knew Jessica was gone elsewhere for the day and Sally was resting after having tortured the Dr. Sally wasn't supposed to have killed him though, but the doctor was old, his body just couldn't handle all the strain. "I won't allow it to happen to Sam!" Shorty grabbed a bat and saw Nevel walking toward the torture room, she swiftly slammed the bat into the back of Nevel's head and watched him fall to the ground. _"Perfect."_ Shorty opened the door and everyone looked over at her.

"Who are you?" Sam asked with a very weak voice. Shorty winced when she saw Sam, she was covered with blood and her hair was caked with dried blood. Sam truly looked ready to die at any moment.

"I'm here to help you," Shorty said quietly. "You in particular, I'm short on time so you're the only one I can free."

"What? No, free the others, I don't want them to die."

"They won't! I can promise you that. Besides, Jessica's only killing them to torture _you_, she won't kill them without reason and she only wanted to kill one person per day, there are too many that are dead right now. Oh, and they're not dead, by the way."

"What?" Sam's eyes grew wide and she stared at Shorty in shock.

"They're not dead…Mrs. Puckett, Mrs. Benson, Nick, Sara, Dr. Robbins, they're all alive. I can prove it to you also, I'm working on a team with two others in black cloaks and I happen to be…" Shorty placed her hands on her hood and the room was filled with gasps as she took off her hood.

"Valerie!"

"Shh, quiet! Do you want them to hear?" Valerie quickly took out a key and ran to the chains that kept Sam's wrists bound. "Freddie is on his way, he'll save everyone. Giant and Skinny, the others in cloaks, will also help. I'm sorry I had to be a bitch to you all, but it was the only way to make Jessica and the others believe I was on their side." Valerie undid Sam's wrists and then her legs, she caught Sam as she fell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in shock…but I think I might be okay."

"Good, we need to get you out of here, right now you're the one most important to Freddie. You're also the one closest to death, I'll be sure to get Giant and Skinny to help Carly, Spencer, Catherine and Warrick from their bounds. Sally's asleep, Jessica's gone, Nevel is unconscious on the floor."

"Wait, why is he unconscious?"

"I hit him with a bat…"

"Yeah that hurt," Catherine said quickly from where she was. Valerie had an apologetic face as she looked to Catherine.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, it was the only thing I could do if I didn't want to be killed by Jessica and throw the entire thing into turmoil. Without me, Giant and Skinny wouldn't have been able to get the others and everyone would have died…" Valerie pulled out a few pills and gave Sam one. "Eat this, it will keep your vitals up and heal you a little. When we leave, we're going to keep running, okay?"

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…I'm not sure where the safe house is, so we'll be going as far from this area as we can. As for why Nevel is unconscious on the floor, he was going to rape you."

"What!"

"That's why I had to do this, and I risk compromising everything for Giant and Skinny while they think of a way to get you guys out of here. I think we almost have a plan worked up. You see, we were going to get Freddie to talk to that colonel that got Nevel tied up that one time and see if we could get an army over here…We don't know how possible that is because none of us know the number of the guy. Now come on, we have to go now. Oh, and take this…" Valerie took a gun from her pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Uh, I don't like guns…"

"I realize that, but unfortunately that is the only thing I can give you. It's for your protection, just in case someone shows up."

"You mean like me?" A voice asked. Valerie gasped and looked over to see Nevel standing in the doorway with his fists clenched. "You bitch, you hit me with a bat! You're a traitor!"

"Oh, don't think of it like that Nevel," Valerie said as she slowly walked over to him. "I was only trying to get her ready for you." Nevel punched Valerie to the ground and Valerie looked up, she had a hand underneath her.

"You filthy traitor!" Nevel walked over to Valerie and crossed his arms. "How dare you! Why would you do this?" Valerie smirked and quickly leapt up, Nevel gasped as a sharp knife was thrust into him, right underneath his ribcage. "Ugh, what the hell!"

"I didn't give my sole weapon to Sam. Now, what about you Nevel, I thought you wouldn't be capable of something like this? Who would really want someone like you around?" Valerie took out the knife and thrust it into Nevel's back.

"I-I can't believe you would…do this…"

"Goodbye Nevel, let me just say this one thing, it was _not_ a pleasure to work with you."

"Damn you, you're nothing but a pathetic…" Valerie lifted the blade and pressed it to Nevel's neck.

"A pathetic what? What was that you were going to call me, Nevel?"

"Bitch!"

"I see…" Valerie slashed Nevel's throat and let him fall to the ground. She looked back and cussed. "Come on Sam, we don't have any more time!"

"Y-You killed him!" Sam exclaimed as she stared at Nevel's body.

"When you've seen so much blood and killing as I have in just a few days and you have to act like you like it, you kind of lose the one thing that you had that kept you from having to do all of this." Sam nodded and stepped over Nevel's fallen form.

"Carly, don't worry, I'll be back for you," Sam said quickly.

"No you won't, you are going to be at a hospital or something. Freddie, Giant and Skinny will all save Carly and the others." Valerie grabbed Sam's shirt and dragged her out of the room. "I'm not risking that happening again." Sam nodded and knew Valerie was referring to Nevel's sudden appearance. They made it outside the building and ran several yards until Valerie stopped. "We're being followed…"

"What?"

"We're being followed, run!"

"Hey, I'm not leaving without…"

"Run!" Valerie pushed Sam and a flashback of Jessica shoving Jackie Trent appeared in Sam's mind. Sam shook her head and ran off, she knew full well that Valerie was going to try and kill someone else, either that or Valerie would die.

Valerie turned and ran a few feet back and stopped when she met Sally Dixon. "Hello, Valerie," Sally said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"I'm just great, what about you, Sally?"

"Not so great, I just found out that we seem to have a traitor in our midst. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No. I don't know anything about it at all. Who's the traitor?"

"It isn't Nevel, if that's what you're thinking." Valerie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"What happened to Nevel?"

"He got stabbed a few times, that's what happened. It appears that Sam has been freed as well."

"Oh dear, then you and I better catch her!" Valerie nodded and Sally shrugged her shoulders while looking the direction Sam had run in.

"That won't make any difference, she's well ahead of us now. The only problem is the way she's running…there isn't a house anywhere nearby. She's bound to wander around until she dies." Valerie looked back and let out a small sigh. She hadn't thought about that, and now that she thought of it, she was sure Skinny always drove the opposite way to the safe house. "I guess saving her was in vain, Valerie."

"No, it really wasn't." Valerie was toying with the woman and looking for an opportunity to stab the living crap out of the person with her knife. "What will Jessica do to the others?"

"She'll probably keep them alive for the time being, just until she can find Sam again."

"So what are you saying? Will Jessica just ignore the others?"

"Eh, who really knows? I know one thing though, I'm going to have to execute the traitor."

"Oh, well that sucks for that person." Valerie smirked and knew full well he was talking about her.

"Valerie, you are going to want to run now…"

"I won't run. I've seen enough carnage in my life and I've had enough. It's either stand and fight or sit and die, but both will be for what is right!" Valerie pulled out her knife and charged toward Sally, she gasped and stopped running as a burning sensation went through her abdomen. She placed her hand to her abdomen and felt the blood rushing over her fingers.

"What is right, Valerie? You should never have double crossed us." Sally fired another shot and the bullet went through Valerie's chest. She dropped her knife and fell backwards as her eyes went skyward. Sally pointed her gun to the ground and stood over Valerie's dead body. Valerie's arms were pointing toward the sides and her eyes were a pale white. "So, you've died, but what was your reason? You wanted to let Sam live, but in reality, you've sent her the wrong way. There is no reason to go after her, she'll probably die on her own. Was it worth it?" Sally pointed her gun toward Valerie's forehead and fired a shot in between her eyes.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter


	15. Saving Sam

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: For those of you who don't know, Rascal is the name of the cat in the episode of CSI that the old woman was killed over by Jessica. This chapter will be an odd chapter of sorts, animals will talk to each other, but only to each other. Read on.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Saving Sam)

Sam ran as fast as one can when they have cuts and bruises all over their body, it wasn't entirely fast but it wasn't slow either. The pill that Valerie had given her helped out when it came to the energy. Tears were running down her face like mad, she'd heard three gunshots while she was running and somehow she knew Valerie was gone. _"At least she tried to free me. Maybe she wasn't all that bad."_ Sam looked back and realized nobody was chasing her, she wasn't sure just how long she had been running, but she knew she wasn't getting anywhere safe. _"Please, I'm going to die out here, just please dear God send some help already!"_ one pair of eyes watched her run by, a cat on a fencepost lifted his head into the air.

_"Was that human…She looked familiar, but also in pain."_ The cat thought as he jumped off the fencepost. A horse walked over to the fence and snorted.

"Where do you think you're going, Rascal?" The horse asked.

"I'm going to help out a human who looks familiar to me. I'm not sure just how familiar she is."

"Hah, maybe she's one of those human girls from eight years ago." Rascal tilted his head for a moment and shook it.

"Nah, I doubt that very highly. Nebraska is pretty far from there, Shadow."

"You made it all this way from Las Vegas," A Golden Retriever said as he walked to the fence.

"Yeah, but a human brought me here. The human girls had a mom that put me in an adoption center and the guy brought me here when he bought his family farm." Rascal turned and held his tail in the air. "I'll be going now." Rascal started to run toward where Sam had been running.

Sam was starting to slow down, she was losing energy and possibly losing blood with every step she took. "I can't take much more of this…" Sam fell to her knees and placed her hands on the ground. "Damn it!" Sam vomited blood up on the ground and closed her eyes. "I'm going to die, I'm not going to make it." Sam's eyes grew wide when she heard a mewing sound, she looked over and gasped at the cat that was now sitting next to her. "R-Rascal? No, it can't be! Go away, I don't like cat's anymore, anything other than cats, I prefer…dogs." Sam groaned and coughed up more blood, she then collapsed to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Oh, she prefers dogs, is it?" Rascal said with a hiss. "Well, it makes since, if you consider everything." Rascal turned and ran back toward the fence he had come from. "Shadow, Golden, hurry!" The horse and dog looked back at the fence to see Rascal jump on the fence post. "It's the younger sister of my old owner! You were right, oh, and she's dying!"

"She's…_dying?"_ Shadow asked as his tail flicked some flies away. _"Damn flies…I just got groomed, when? A couple days ago actually."_ Golden placed his paws on the fence and let out a growl.

"What do you mean she's dying?"

"I don't know, but we need to help her! She says she doesn't trust cats anymore."

"Given your story, that makes sense."

"Yeah, I'd be afraid if I was in a house full of twenty cats and my sister went nuts over one of those animals. Come on, no time to waste!" Golden jumped onto Shadow's back and held on to the horse's muzzle straps as Shadow jumped over the fence.

"They think those can hold us horses in," Shadow said with a chuckle. "Our owner doesn't even realize how many adventures I go on."

"Or how many you force me to go on," Golden said with narrow eyes. "Anyway, follow the cat!" Rascal stopped running and looked back with narrow eyes.

"Nearly eight years and you still refer to me as 'the cat' and why is this?" Rascal shook his head and continued to run. Eventually they came to Sam who was lying on the ground. "Golden, I'd ask for Shadow to try and wake her, but he might crush her with his hooves."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Shadow said in a mock offended tone.

"Holy crap, she's beat up badly!" Golden exclaimed as he started to lick some of Sam's wounds. Shadow used his hoof to push Sam over on her back and Golden began licking Sam's face. Rascal gingerly curled up on Sam's chest and nuzzled his face in her neck. Shadow groaned and looked to the side.

"Are you bored, Shadow?" Rascal asked with a smirk. "You're going to be carrying her, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Shadow said quietly.

"Hey, you're the loudest of us, start making some noise, it might wake her."

"I'm not _that_ loud and Golden is pretty damn loud too."

"You're still loud and I'm busy," Golden said as Sam's face shifted. Shadow rolled his eyes and began to neigh. Sam slowly opened her eyes when she heard the horse neighing.

"What…on earth?" Sam moved her hand to her chest and felt the cat on her, her vision returned and she spotted a dog staring down at her. Her eyes then darted from the dog, to the cat and to the horse. "Animals…what?" Rascal jumped off and mewed to the dog, the dog then began pulling on Sam's clothing. Sam slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. "I don't know where you're going from here, but I don't think I can get on." Just then the dog barked and the horse nodded its head. The horse lowered itself to its knees very slowly and the dog nudged Sam onto the back of the horse. The dog then jumped onto the rear and rested its head on Sam as she closed her eyes.

"So what do we do with the human?" Shadow asked.

"We take her to the farm, obviously," Rascal said as he jumped onto Shadow's back and swiped Shadow with his claws.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Hey, get moving!" Shadow lifted himself up and looked back.

"I'm not sure if it's safe for her arms to just dangle like that around my neck."

"She won't fall," Golden said as he held Sam's shirt with his teeth. "Better yet…when you go to the fence and jump over, don't go full speed. If you have to, knock the damn fence down." Shadow nodded and hurried toward the fence, Golden clenched Sam's shirt tightly as Shadow lifted himself up and smashed his hooves into the fence. Sam's body bounced up some but she did not fall.

"Man that was rough," Rascal said as he shook his head. "Remind me not to ride on Shadow the next time he does that." Shadow chuckled and ran toward the farmhouse.

"Do you think our owner can help?" Shadow asked.

"He better," Golden said quickly. "This human female keeps drifting in and out of consciousness."

"He _was_ a doctor before he bought the farm, and he still is," Rascal said as they reached the back porch. "Okay, the kitty door or the doggy door. Same difference, Golden go through the kitgy door and get our owner."

"Uh, come again?"

"The kitgy door, I say that because it's both a kitty door and a doggy door." Golden rolled his eyes as he jumped off of Shadow and ran into the door. In a few minutes, a lady in her early fifties came to the door and gasped when she saw Sam lying on the horse.

"Daniel, Daniel, get your medicine equipment!" The woman exclaimed.

"I'm not a doctor when I'm at home!" Daniel exclaimed from inside the place.

"You are when there's an injured girl lying on our horse!"

"What!" Daniel quickly ran to the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Sam. "Holy crap, Sarah, don't just stand there, help me!" Daniel and Sarah quickly lifted Sam's body and carried her inside the house. The dog and cat followed but the horse stayed outside and watched whatever happened through the window. They placed Sam on a bed and Sarah quickly ran out of the bathroom and ran in with a sponge. She cleaned up the wounds as Daniel began searching for any major problems. Sam basically had cuts and lacerations all over her body and was collapsing from the exhaustion. Daniel drew some blood with a fresh needle so he could test and find out what blood type Sam was.

"Daniel, she has cuts on her arm, her leg, chest, back, what has happened to this poor girl?"

"I don't know, but Sarah, can you bathe her while I figure her blood type and then I'll contact the hospital and have them bring an IV and some blood over here. There isn't any time to waste with taking her all the way to the hospital." Sarah nodded as Daniel ran out of the room and into his home office. He found a blood testing machine and ran some tests on Sam. "Type 'A' positive, okay." Daniel picked up the phone and dialed the hospital. "This is Dr. Daniel Adams, I need an IV and a couple packets of type 'A' positive blood sent over to my home immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam opened her eyes and yawned, she wasn't sure why, but she felt very warm. She looked around to find that she was lying in a large, brown bed with flannel sheets. She looked over to see Rascal and Golden lying on the bed, she smiled and pet Golden. "Did you guys save me?" Sam asked quietly. "Where am I, this isn't a normal hospital." Sam looked over to see the door open, Daniel and Sarah walked in and smiled.

"You're awake," Sarah said sweetly.

"You're a lucky girl," Daniel said. "You only needed one blood transfusion and you didn't need any stitches for most of the wounds you had on you. A lot of the blood on you was dried blood and my wife got most of that stuff off of you and out of your hair, literally."

"Thanks," Sam said with a small smile. "But do you know where I'm at and who you guys are?"

"I'm Dr. Daniel Adams and I recognized you as Sam Puckett from that show, iCarly. I chose to get the hospital to bring most of the supplies over here because I felt if you went over there, they'd release your name and whoever did this to you would find you again." Sam sighed and smiled lightly, she figured he was right, that was most likely the case and she knew she did not want to be found by those people. Sarah walked over to a machine that sat by the bed and smiled.

"Her vitals are completely stabilized, her blood pressure is at normal health, I'd say this girl is in the clear Daniel." Sam lifted her head up and took a sigh of relief, she moved her arm back and felt of her hair, it was surprisingly clean. It felt like someone gave her a dozen scrubs and shampooing on her hair. Sarah looked over at her and smiled kindly. "You had a lot of blood in that hair of yours, it took washing your hair nearly ten times to get it as good as it is now."

"Thank you so much," Sam said as she rested her head back on the pillow.

"You should be thanking our dog, cat and horse," Daniel said with a chuckle. "They're the ones that found you." Sam rested her hand on Rascal's back and smiled.

"Thank you," She mouthed to the cat.

"You should be recovering quickly," Sarah said with a small nod.

"You know, I'm sorry if I'm taking up your bed right now."

"Oh don't be, it's the guest bed anyway."

"You two are kind people. You didn't have to do this…" Daniel tugged on his shirt and smirked.

"I'm a doctor," Daniel said as he crossed his arms. "Of course I have to do this." Sam chuckled and breathed out. "You may have that IV in you for just a little while longer, you should be up and out by tomorrow at least."

* * *

Sam is safe! For now at least, Freddie still has to find her. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next will be up soon.


	16. Freddie is in Nebraska

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: Chapter 16 redone March 21, 2009

* * *

Chapter 16 (Freddie Arrives in Nebraska)

The next day, Freddie and Grissom were driving through the large mass of country that was Lincoln, Nebraska. They were pretty sure this was where Henry meant when he gave them that hint. Grissom was driving while Freddie checked the laptop for anything new. A small message symbol popped up on the screen, so Freddie clicked it. When he did, Sally's face appeared, shocking Freddie, since he would have suspected it'd be Nevel to show up on the video screen as usual. Sally sighed with relief and annoyance, a sign she'd been trying to figure out how to work the thing.

"Hey, finally got this working!" Sally said with a quick voice. Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at her with a look of venom. He really didn't care for her troubles. Sally cleared her throat and started to speak. "So Freddie, I was hoping to finally get to talking with you."

"Who the hell are you?" Freddie asked in a quiet voice. Grissom glanced over briefly, a sign that he too was interested in why someone other than Nevel was making a connection to Freddie. Sally frowned and tilted her head to the side, she was sure Freddie knew who she was.

"I'm Sally…Miss Dixon to you. Who else would I be?" Freddie smirked slightly and shifted his eyes out on the road.

"I don't know, I kind of figured you'd be Nevel for a moment there." Sally felt as though she'd just been insulted, and she had been.

"Like _hell_ I would be that guy…and plus, he's dead." Freddie coughed in surprise. How was Nevel dead? What did he do to get himself killed? Of course, Freddie did think the guy deserved what he got. "Oh, Valerie is dead as well."

"I see…serves her right as well." Nevel and Valerie were both dead. For their crimes against Sam, it was something that they did deserve. Sally's eyebrows rose and she slowly leaned back in her seat.

"Why? Valerie died for a noble cause, so to speak. She died so Sam could possibly _live_." Freddie arched an eyebrow and felt his jaw drop. He was sure he heard wrong. Did the woman just say Valerie tried to save Sam?

"What…does that mean?"

"Nothing, her efforts were in vain. I shot her to the ground."

_"Valerie tried to save Sam?"_ Freddie shook his head, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. Did that make Sam alive or dead? Was Sam still at the place they were searching for, or was she somewhere else? "So…Valerie's dead too, huh?"

"Yep…Valerie stabbed the hell out of Nevel, and that was the end of him." Freddie's eyes widened for a moment, he couldn't even imagine Valerie killing someone. Then again, if it was Nevel, she probably got pissed that he would try to hurt Sam. "She didn't get very far at all…I'd show you an image of Sam right now, but my camera fell into some water…" Sally growled with frustration and shifted her eyes to the side. "Sam's this close to dead…" Sally held her index finger and thumb a tiny bit apart and gave a cruel smirk. Freddie snarled at Sally, she only shrugged it off. "So, you were looking for our base?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…" Sally rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table. She yawned and Freddie's eyebrows rose. "Is it too early for you?"

"So I didn't get much sleep, what is it to you?" She growled out and Freddie shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about too concern himself with Sally's personal life. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that almost everyone is dead now." She smirked and Freddie growled threateningly. "Yep, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Sarah Puckett, Marissa Benson, and Doc Robbins…" Grissom frowned and Freddie's hands tightened up.

"My team is dead?" Grissom asked in a soft whisper. He couldn't fathom it. His team never did any wrong to anyone, they didn't deserve to die. None of them deserved something so cruel as torture and death. "How…How the hell can that be true?"

"Don't be sad old man." Grissom narrowed his eyes as Sally let out a slight laugh. "Warrick, Brass, and Catherine Willows are all among the living. However, I do intend to kill Brass very soon, then I'll kill Willows…" Normally Freddie wouldn't hit a girl, but Sally was an exception, and if he could hit her, he would.

"What about Carly and Spencer, are they still alive?" Sally tapped her chin and looked away for a moment, those two were still asleep in their chains.

"Yes. They are alive and well…" The two didn't have many wounds on them at all, so they weren't anywhere near death. "Of course, they _will_ be dying soon." So far, she'd said a lot of incriminating things in the video. Perhaps she did not realize that it could be used as evidence against her.

"You know, everything you're saying here, everything you're doing…it can be seen by every viewer of iCarly." Sally nodded her head, she'd realized that, and she frankly did not care. "I'm just stating for record…did Nevel by any chance mention doing anything to Sam in the realm of assaulting her?" Sally's eyebrows rose and she slowly shook her head.

"No, that was forbidden by Jessica. He never touched her…Valerie probably killed him before he could do anything to him."

"Oh okay, _good_…" Sally laughed and then gave a dark smile. "I've been thinking that I will tell you where the hideout is. Are you interested in knowing?"

"Yes." Before she could say anything, Freddie's phone rang. He sighed and checked it, but the number was unknown. It was probably a wrong number, so it wouldn't take long to answer and tell them they had the wrong number. There was no point in risking the people calling again and again. "Hold on for a moment…" He answered the phone and Sally scowled angrily. "Hello?"

"Freddie, this is Jonah." Freddie's jaw fell and his face began to grow angry. Why should he talk to someone who had once hurt Sam? Jonah tried to cheat on her, there was nothing that he needed to talk to him about.

"I don't want to talk to _you_."

"Oh yes you do…now turn off iCarly…stop talking to Sally." Freddie raised his eyebrows and glanced at the computer screen with suspicion. He decided not to argue, so much to Sally's surprise, he flipped the screen off.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Jeremy's here for one thing." This was again, a surprise. Freddie always thought Jeremy wouldn't want anything to do with Jonah, but apparently he was wrong. "Put us on speakerphone…" Freddie had also noticed that Jonah's voice sounded off, it sounded dull, if not angry and sad at the same time. He decided not to argue and put Jonah on speakerphone.

"Hey Freddie," Jeremy said with a quick tone of voice. He sneezed and Freddie's eyebrows went up once more. Jonah wasn't lying about Jeremy being there.

"Okay Freddie, the reason we're calling…" Jonah's voice shook as Freddie waited patiently. "We're basically pissed off…"

"Jonah is."

"Hush Jeremy. Now, we've been rescuing the victims individually, trying to save their lives…" Grissom blinked and continued watching the road, he was actually shocked that there had been someone rescuing people. "Anyway, we don't care if our identities are leaked or not, not since…not since Valerie died."

"Okay, so Valerie was with you guys?"

"Yes…and also, I have a doctor's help…" Just then, another voice chimed in.

"Hey Grissom," Doc Robbins said while smiling. Grissom's eyes widened and he swiftly pressed down on the brake pedal. The car screeched to a halt and Freddie grunted as he lurched forward and then slammed back thanks to the seatbelt. "Everyone's alive…" Robbins, Jonah and Jeremy were all chuckling, they apparently heard the event that just transpired. Freddie groaned and slowly looked toward Grissom, anyone could see the annoyance that seemed to be pouring from him.

"A little warning next time," Freddie remarked. Needless to say, he did not enjoy the car screeching forward like that. He had some bad food on the airplane, food that made him feel very sick, so the last thing he needed was to throw it up. He did _not_ want to see that food again.

"Explain what's going on," Grissom said as he shifted the car into park and focused his attention on the phone. He was nervous, he was jittery, but most of all, he was going to be very glad if his team was alive. Jonah took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Here's the deal. Valerie, Jeremy and I were working to get Sam and the others out of that infernal hellhole…I lead them." Jonah's voice shook as the others all listened patiently. They felt like there was a lot of heavy emotion coming from Jonah. "It's my fault Valerie's dead…" Freddie and Grissom glanced at each other with concern, then back at the phone as Jonah continued to speak. "In fact right now, we're sacrificing our lives to save the rest inside that building. Also, they may figure out where Sam is…"

"Wait, Sam isn't there?" Freddie asked with fear running through him.

"No she isn't." Freddie paled and stared down the road ahead. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt, he was far too confused to tell. Jonah cleared his throat and slowly closed his eyes. "Sally contacted you through the site just now, right?"

"Yeah…she was about to tell me where the base was."

"She's leading you into a trap…stop at the Shell gas station on the corner of Broad and Beckham." Freddie blinked and took out a map of the city. He spotted Broad and Beckham only a few streets from where they currently were. Grissom started up the car and began driving, letting Freddie tell him where the station was. Jonah hung up the phone. Grissom and Freddie made it to the station and exited the vehicle, the only thing left to do now as wait.

"Grissom, there they are." Freddie pointed toward three people. The only way he could tell who they were was because Doc Robbins was with them. Jonah and Jeremy had black cloaks with hoods over their heads. Grissom glanced over and smiled, thrilled to see his friend still alive.

"Here I thought I was hearing things," Grissom replied as the three men made their way over. Giant and Skinny removed their hoods, revealing themselves to be Jonah and Jeremy.

"Yeah, he's alive, as well as Mrs. Puckett, Mrs. Benson, Nick, and Sara," Jonah said with a quiet voice. This news pleased Freddie greatly, as did it please Grissom. The sad thing was, Jonah's eyes looked tired and heavy. They were bloodshot and had circles beneath them. He seemed very tense and very angry. Freddie didn't know why, and he didn't think it'd be his place to ask. "They were saved and taken to a safe house one at a time…"

"So you've been doing this…why have you decided to risk all of what might be a perfect plan to sneak the hostages away from under the criminal's noses?" Jonah clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes.

"Valerie saved Sam and eventually was killed in the process…that's why." Jeremy and Robbins frowned at Jonah, they understood the pain that he felt. They also understood how much he blamed himself for her death. "I told Valerie of Nevel's plan to rape Sam, then she got upset about it. She wanted to act, but I didn't want her to…she left and right when I was about to go help her, she brought the near dead doctor over for me to heal…"

"I see." Jonah took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body started to shake. Jeremy and Robbins opted to remain silent.

"Jessica vanished, to where, we don't know…so the others were kind of overwhelming us by bringing us the bodies…either way, Valerie went and got Sam out from that building." Freddie nodded his head and started tapping his foot on the ground. Grissom leaned against a pole while Jeremy sneezed once more. Jonah opened his eyes and growled dangerously. "Sam ran, but in the opposite direction of the safe house…I found out that it was Sally…Sally shot Valerie in three areas of her body." Jonah looked ready to punch something, ready to kill. He would have punched the wall next to him, but he managed to restrain that urge. Freddie closed his eyes and shook his head. He was thankful for Valerie saving Sam, but deeply saddened by her death.

"Okay, so what's this about a trap?" Jonah blinked and glanced up at Freddie. He had nearly forgotten about that.

"Okay well, Jessica's not at the hideout…she left the other day, Valerie managed to get her to leave." Once more, overwhelming news about Valerie being on the good side hit Freddie, it was just so hard for him to imagine it. "Richard went to look for her…only Sally and Justin are there. They wanted to lure you there, then ambush you."

"I see…" Freddie crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. It was good that Jonah contacted him, then. "So Carly, Spencer, Brass, and Ms. Willows are all at the hideout?" Jonah nodded and Freddie tapped his fingers on his arm. He was getting really antsy to find Sam, he needed to find her and reassure himself of her safety. Unless she was with him, he felt she wasn't safe. "Do you know of Sam's status?"

"No, unfortunately..." Freddie was now becoming frustrated. If no one knew where Sam was, then they weren't making any progress. "The last I saw of her, she was bleeding horribly…" He was beginning to pale with that statement. Jonah was basically saying that Sam could die at any moment out there. "Richard has a tracker and is trying to find Jessica. We think that after that, they'll go after Sam."

"What?!"

"We want to take you to the warehouse, then we can try and figure out where Sam is." Jonah closed his eyes once more and exhaled. There was a chance she could be dead, but he wasn't wanting to accept that. He didn't want anyone else dying when he could have protected him. Valerie was enough. "There is a chance that Sam might be…"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence." There was no way Sam could be dead, no way at all. Sam was tough, her spirit was strong. She wouldn't be broken that easily. Freddie glanced over at his laptop inside the car, he saw that a new video was being posted onto iCarly. "I think I should check this…" The group nodded as Freddie took the laptop out and set it on the hood of the car. Soon the video popped up and Sam was standing in front of the screen. "See, she is alive…" She was alive, she was also well groomed and no longer beat up. Freddie was glad to see her beautiful face once more. She had found help, it had to be.

"Hi, I'm Sam…I'm alive!" Sam smiled and brushed her clothes off. She looked toward the camera and took a deep breath. "Freddie, I know you've been looking for me…thank you." Freddie's smile grew as Sam slowly closed her eyes. For some reason, he felt so hypnotized by her. Her beauty, it truly was enticing. This, this was the girl he loved with all his heart. This was the girl he was fighting to rescue. This was the one that meant the world to him. He just couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and let her know just how precious and special she was to him. "Okay, I'm at a farm house owned by Dr. Daniel Adams. It is about five miles south of the warehouse where Carly and the others are. I have one request, if you're watching this Freddie…save them first. I'm fine, I'm safe. This is Sam, signing off…" The video ended and Jonah patted Freddie on the back.

"I'd say Sam needs you more now than Carly does," Jonah said with a quiet tone of voice. He was a proponent for Freddie going after the one he loved first. After all, that's always something that someone shouldn't overlook. If one overlooks that, they could lose the one they loved, and then they would have nothing left.

"What are the chances that the bad guys saw that video just now?" Freddie asked while continuing to stare at the screen on his computer. He hoped that Sam would appear once more, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't be happening.

"I don't know, it's probably likely that they will see it over time, but I don't think they're following the site like we are," Grissom responded.

"Okay, good then." Freddie knew they needed some help, there was no way they could take everyone on by themselves. Of course, there was also the instinct Freddie had that seemed to be warning him of a great danger heading their way. He frowned and began dialing a number on his cell phone. The others looked to him with interest, eager to know who he was contacting. "I'm calling up Colonel Morgan, by the way."

"Oh…okay." Freddie waited as the phone rang. After about three rings, Colonel Morgan answered the phone.

"Colonel Morgan, this is Freddie…and in case you didn't see the webcast sent by Sam just now…I need some troops over here." Jonah sat on the hood of the car as Jeremy sneezed. It seemed that Jeremy's sneezing was growing more frequent lately, which was actually very odd. "I'm handing the phone over to Jonah, he'll tell you everything you need to know…"

"Wait, what?" Jonah asked while raising an eyebrow. It looked like Freddie was already thinking up a plan, but no one really knew what it was. "Sam is more important right now, so I'm going after her first. You should help Grissom, Jonah and Jeremy…thank you."

* * *

So, Freddie's going after Sam while the others go to the warehouse. It's getting intense from here my friends.


	17. Finally Reunited

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.**

A/N: Chapter 17 has been fixed toward the end of this.

**

* * *

**Chapter 17 (Finally Reunited)

"You're going alone?" Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie looked to Grissom and nodded.

"Yes, I'm not about to leave Jonah and Jeremy to fend off those bastards by themselves," Freddie stated. "Wait for Colonel Morgan by the way."

"Okay, but be careful out there," Jonah stated. "Sam wants to see you alive, I'm pretty sure of that." Freddie nodded and got into the car, he did not want to waste any time, he knew it'd be a while until he got to the place he was looking for. Freddie pulled out his cell phone and pulled a phonebook out of the glove department of the rental car. He dialed the nearby hospital.

"Hello, can we help you sir?"

"Yes, this is Freddie Benson, can you locate Dr. Daniel Adams?"

"Yes sir…" Freddie slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove quickly while the lady spouted directions. He eventually drove to a long stretch of country road and parked the car in front of a nearby home.

"1221 Appleton road, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then this is the place!" Freddie hung up and stepped out of the car. He looked over and saw three animals looking at him from a yard, a horse, a cat, and a dog. "Cute animals…" Freddie walked up to the door and knocked, Sarah Adams opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, who would you be?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Freddie Benson, I need to see my friend, Sam Puckett, I think she is with you."

"Yes, but Ms. Puckett is taking a shower right now."

"Okay, but can I come in?" Sarah nodded and held her arm out for Freddie to enter the humble abode. Freddie entered the home and Sarah closed the door.

"Daniel, come in the living room!"

"What is it?" Daniel asked as he walked in the living room. "Who is that?"

"It's Freddie Benson, Sam's friend that's been searching for her all this time." Freddie chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's only been a couple of days…though it did seem like it was a lot longer." Freddie sighed and crossed his arms. "So, Sam's in the shower?"

"Yes, we got her bathed when the animals found her last night but she wanted to take a shower to make sure she was entirely clean," Sarah stated.

"She was a mess when the animals found her," Daniel stated. "I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but she was lying on Shadow, that's our horse. Golden and Rascal, our Dog and Cat were with them, Sam says they found her and she was half dead when she got here."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Freddie said quietly. "I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to her."

"She's a beautiful girl," Sarah said with a smile.

"I know, she has a great personality, there are so many things I love about her." The group heard a door open and Freddie looked over toward an archway that led into a hallway. Sam walked by the archway and stopped in the middle of it. Freddie blinked when he made eye contact with her, she was only wearing a towel. He started to turn a light shade of red.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed with a large smile. Sam ran toward Freddie and quickly tackled him to the floor.

"Ah!" Freddie's back hit the floor and Sam was on top of him.

"I can't believe it, you're here!"

"First things first, could you put some clothes on?" Sam blinked and looked at herself. She quickly shot up and turned a deep red color, in her excitement, she had forgotten she wasn't dressed. Sam quickly turned and ran for the bedroom while Freddie sat down on the couch. _"My god, I think her butt really is shaped like ham. Why did I just think that? Damn, now I have to stop from thinking perverted thoughts."_ Freddie rubbed his forehead and sighed as Sam walked back out of the room. Freddie stood up and smiled as Sam looked to him. Daniel and Sarah both stepped out of the room and left the two alone.

"Freddie…I can't believe you're actually here." Sam walked toward Freddie as a tear escaped her eye. "Everyone kept telling me that you were coming, even Valerie said it. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"I was honestly afraid. I didn't think I was going to live, all I could think about was how I was so close to dying…I tried to stay strong."

"I think you did a good job of it, Sam. When I saw that picture of you, I was pretty upset, you were so badly wounded, I couldn't help but be angry at the ones that did that to you."

"Thanks for coming for me, Freddie." Freddie smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam, he pulled her in an embrace and took in her scent.

"I love the smell you have."

"Citrus scented perfume…strawberry and banana shampoo, you like that?"

"I love the shampoo, the perfume is nice also." Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Sorry I'm getting so close to you, dork…I…I just haven't been able to see you in what feels like forever." Sam buried her head into Freddie's chest and let a few tears run into his shirt. "You know Freddie, it seems like you haven't showered any." Freddie smiled and placed his hand under Sam's chin. He tilted her head up and gazed into her eyes.

"Some things are more important to me than showering, Sam."

"That sounds so wrong."

"Let me put it this way. Getting you out of danger is more important to me than showering."

"Freddie, I said to go save Carly first."

"Carly's being saved, don't worry about that."

"How?"

"Grissom, Jonah, Jeremy and Colonel Morgan are all raiding the hideout. I don't know where Jessica and Justin are, Jonah said they were looking for you."

"Oh…then I guess it's a good thing you came for me then."

"I needed to be with you, there was no question about that. I couldn't live with myself if I were to let something bad happen to you." Freddie gently caressed Sam's face, the touch sent warm shivers down Sam's spine.

"Freddie…heh, I didn't think you would be so devoted…"

"To you, of course I would be."

"I thought you'd be more devoted to Carly." Freddie gave a soft chuckle and slowly shook his head.

"Who did I go after? Who was the one that told me to go after someone else, but I still went after her because she was in more danger." Sam didn't move from Freddie's gaze, his eyes felt as though they were piercing through her very soul. She battled the question for the longest time and the feelings she held inside of her had been there forever. "Who's the girl that I think is more beautiful than anything in this world?" Sam felt her heart jump in her chest, she wanted to know if he felt the same as she did. She wanted to know if her heart was right, and if she was truly falling for Freddie.

"I-I think it's me."

"It's only you and it has always been you. Sam, I'm never going to let someone hurt you again. I'm not going to allow another person to damage you in any way." Freddie saw a scratch on her face and slowly brushed his thumb over it. "Did one of those people do that to you?" Sam nodded slowly and Freddie gently smoothed his lips against the scratch, Sam's eyes widened and a blush grew on her face. "Does that make it any better?"

"Yeah…Freddie, what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about me? Who am I to you?"

"I think you're Sam Puckett, an amazing and beautiful girl in every way possible. You have a strong spirit and a beautiful soul, you're genuine and you are unique, you have made me fall in love with you over the time I have known you."

"Y-You really do love me?"

"Yes."

"Because, I think that maybe…I'm sure of it, I've fallen for you."

"If you'd like, I could kiss you and you could see how it feels." Sam slowly closed her eyes and pulled Freddie toward her as he brought his lips down and gently embraced her tender lips. A new wave of emotion swept over Sam and her heart began to quicken inside of her. She could feel the flames of passion surrounding them as the warmth of Freddie's kiss flowed through her body. Freddie lifted his lips from Sam's and smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"I know it's true, I love you Freddie."

"I love you too, and I'll always love you." They started to bring their heads together once more but stopped when they heard a clapping sound, they looked over to see Richard Trent standing in the room.

"How precious and cute," Richard said with a subtle smirk. "My little niece had her first kiss and fell in love. It is so sweet and cute, but unfortunately, it will be the last one you ever have."

* * *

Yes, this time it's Richard.


	18. Darkness Draws Near

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.**

A/N: Chapter 18 has been completely redone, after the -New Scene- marker.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Darkness Draws Near)

Colonel Morgan had arrived with several troops and began marching with Grissom, Jonah and Jeremy to the warehouse. They made it to the warehouse and looked for any signs of ambush. "Let's storm the grounds," Morgan stated. "We do not want to let the enemy escape!"

"Let us hope Freddie has found Sam," Jonah said as the group marched into the large building. All the military troops surrounded and blocked off the main access to the building, nobody could get in and nobody could get out. "Sally and Justin should be here."

"We'll find them," Jeremy said with a smirk. "When we do, we'll bring those cowardly bastards to their knees." Jonah kicked the door to the torture room open and the victims left inside looked up.

"We've come to save you all," Jonah stated.

"Grissom!" Catherine and Warrick exclaimed.

"We knew you'd come," Warrick said quietly.

"We never doubted you for a second," Brass said with a nod.

"Jonah!" Carly exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? First Valerie and now you?"

"Is there a problem?" Jonah asked as he raised his eyebrow. "After all we are the ones who are saving you. I just happen to have led the group who tried to save you."

"W-Where's Freddie?"

"Probably with Sam right about now. She managed to make it safely to another place and Freddie went to get her. I imagine she's safe as can be."

"We're going to be getting you down now," Jeremy said as he pulled out a key. "Oh, and I'll try not to sneeze on you in the process." Jeremy chuckled and Jonah shook his head. Jonah quickly pulled out a key and walked over to Carly.

"Hold it!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone looked back to see Sally and Justin standing in the doorway. "Don't even _dream_ of releasing them!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Jonah asked as he crossed his arms. "I bet you didn't realize how long we've been working against you." Sally raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"So are you telling me that everyone who should be dead is alive?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the case." Sally chuckled and crossed her arms over. She slowly moved her fingers inside of her jacket and swiftly pulled out her hands and set two bullets into Jonah's chest. He gasped and blood trickled from his mouth as he fell back toward the ground.

"Damn it!" Jeremy exclaimed as Justin fired a gunshot into his arm.

"Damn you!" Colonel Morgan exclaimed as he began firing of a few rounds of his rifle. Jeremy growled as he held his arm, he knew he would have to get the others out of the room or else they could be caught in the line of fire. Jeremy ran toward Carly and unhooked her chains.

"Thanks Jeremy," Carly said as she rubbed her wrists.

"Come on!" Jeremy exclaimed. "There's no time to lose!" Jeremy looked over to see Grissom firing shots back at the two criminals. Jeremy grabbed Carly's wrist and managed to slip past everyone, he and Carly ran outside the building and Jeremy gave a breath of relief. "Go on Carly, find one of the military men out there and stay with them until either we are out or Freddie is back."

"Okay, I can do that…"

"Good, now go!" Jeremy ran back into the building and stepped behind Justin. He swiftly leapt onto Justin's back and punched the man in the face.

"Get off of me!" Justin exclaimed as he pressed the nozzle of the gun to Jeremy's waist and fired a shot. Jeremy fell to the ground and groaned loudly as Justin stood up and fired a gunshot toward the two men that were shooting at him.

"Damn that hurts…" Jeremy slowly pulled himself up and made his way toward Spencer. He unchained Spencer and turned his head to the wall where he sneezed and blood sprayed onto the wall.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked. Jeremy raised his eyebrow and stared at Spencer. "Yeah, dumb question." Jeremy waved his hand and took Spencer past the group. They made it outside and Jeremy told Spencer what he had told Carly. He then walked back inside and let out a groan, he couldn't die, he was the only one that knew where the safe house was. No, Dr. Robbins knew where it was, he went there once. Jeremy looked over at the investigators still hooked to the wall, he walked over to them and groaned as he heard and felt what seemed to be an explosion. A deep burning drove into his back and flew out of his chest, Jeremy fell to his knees and then to the ground. Grissom looked back and ran toward Jeremy's fallen body.

"Damn it!" Grissom exclaimed as he stood up and continued firing shots at Justin. Grissom, Colonel Morgan, Sally and Justin were all over the room, each person was bleeding considerably from whatever wound they had. "Who the hell is losing here?"

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie and Sam stepped back as Richard narrowed his eyes, something was off, how could he have found them? Not only that, but where was Jessica? Sam wanted to ask, but she didn't think she would get a suitable answer.

"Sorry Jessica couldn't make it to see this beautiful scene," Richard said while crossing his arms. Sam scanned over him with her eyes and frowned, she saw that he had already been in a fight. Whether he won or lost, they couldn't tell. Yet by the way he was breathing heavily, they figured he might not have been on the winning side. Sam smirked and raised her eyebrow up.

"What's wrong Richard, did you get into a fight and run with your tail between your legs?" Sam asked. Freddie's jaw fell slightly and he quickly shifted his head toward Sam. Was she _trying_ to agitate this man? "Where'd the queen bitch go?" Richard tilted his head back and laughed dangerously.

"Excuse me, your _sister_ is not a problem here." Richard started to slowly pace around them, rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes. "Couldn't you ever see? She didn't _want_ to be there." Sam had seen a softer, saddened look in Jessica's eyes, but she never really understood it. Richard pulled a syringe from his pocket and tapped it with his finger. "This. This is Cainesia, a drug used to force someone to do whatever you want them to, even if it's against their will." Sam's eyes widened and a gasp left her throat.

"That's what you forced into her on that video, wasn't it?" Freddie asked. Sam looked to him with confusion in her eyes. What video was he talking about? What was going on? "I'll explain later, Sam…it was something posted on iCarly that you didn't see." Sam nodded and looked back to Richard. She felt her blood beginning to boil, she wanted, she _needed_ to know why someone forced her sister to do anything against her will. If that was even true. Richard frowned and stared at the needle.

"Don't think I enjoyed using it on my niece, I did not. It was all Henry's idea."

"Henry said it was all Jessica's plan!" Freddie shouted.

"Sorry to say, but my brother is a liar."

"So you seriously pushed that _thing_ into her blood, just so she could hurt me?" Sam asked with a trembling body. She couldn't understand it, she just couldn't even begin to _fathom_ how precarious this situation was. "I can't believe you bastards!" The amount of psychological trauma for Jessica would probably be huge, and it was all their fault. "And what, I suppose you abducted her from prison too?"

"Yes actually…" Richard's eyes glazed over for a moment, but then he shook his head. "We saved her from a pretty big situation though."

"Uh huh, I'm _so_ sure you did."

"We did, there was this guy…" Richard groaned and shifted his eyes to the side. Sam raised her eyebrow as he let out a small growl. "There's this guy hunting her down, he knows where our base is and is heading right toward there. Right now Jessica is staying with a man who…really seems to care about her…"

"You don't say? What's the guy's name?"

"Shane Johnson…" Freddie's eyes widened for a moment, Shane was his brother. Well, half brother, from his father's one time affair. "I just got back from the hotel they're at…"

"Let me guess, you tried to take her?" Freddie asked as he stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "And you're going to attempt to take Sam?"

"That was the plan, yes." Freddie growled and clenched his fists up, he wasn't going to let the man take Sam away.

"Then I suppose you should know that my brother and I…we're a lot alike."

"Wait, that man was your brother?"

"Half. Dad had an affair." Freddie stepped in front of Sam and she slowly backed up, not really wanting to do anything wrong or get in Freddie's way. "I'm not letting you take Sam away, not for a single moment. If you think for a _second_ that you're going to hurt her, or her sister, you've got another thing coming." Richard scoffed and shifted his eyes toward the side.

"Whatever, it's not like I really _want_ to fight right now." Freddie glanced past Richard and saw Sarah putting down the phone receiver, she'd just been talking to someone that called a little bit ago. He watched as she slowly moved into the kitchen, a strange look was present upon her face. He hummed and shifted his eyes back to the man opposing him.

"So, I take he took all your energy?"

"Pretty much…Jessica didn't want to come with me."

"I can't say I'm shocked in the least. How did you find this place, by the way? Was it through iCarly, when Sam put up that video?"

"No. This is apparently the home belonging to some of Shane's relatives. I heard Jessica and Shane talking about the video that Sam posted, Shane told her that the ones living on Appleton road, his aunt and uncle, were amazing people…or something…"

"So then, they probably know you just injured their nephew in some way, right?" Freddie smirked when he saw Sarah leaving the kitchen, she had a large bat in her hand.

"Maybe…but either way, if you could, try not to make this hard." Freddie chuckled slightly and crossed his arms, he wouldn't have to fight, not here at least. In a seemingly swift motion, Sarah brought the bat crashing down onto the back of Richard's head. He shouted out and crumpled to the ground.

"That's for my nephew," Sarah said with narrow eyes. Sam didn't know what to make of it all. There was a lot to be accounted for. Confusion, grief, it was all there inside of her. She grabbed Freddie's arm with her hand and looked into his eyes.

"Freddie, we need to go get Carly and the others out of that warehouse," Sam said with a quick and concerned voice. He didn't really want her to go there, he wanted her to stay where it was safe. "If you try to tell me no, I won't listen. I'm going anyway because my best friend is over there."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you might say no," Freddie said with a soft chuckle. "I think the couple here can take care of the old man for a bit while we get out of here."

"Yeah…"

-NEW SCENE-

A dark aura emanated from the Lincoln airport and a man fell to his knees, blood spurting from a knife wound. A pair of dangerous eyes glared down at the now deceased man. "I told you I would kill you if you ran." The man shrugged his shoulders and began walking. He stepped in the middle of a street and shifted his eyes down the road.

"Hey! Get out of the road!" A driver said from afar. The car was head straight for this man. The driver inside began to tense up with fear when he met the man's eyes.

"I will do what I wish. I need your car." The man lifted a gun up and fired a single shot into the driver's head, causing the car to swerve and stop. "Now…to the warehouse…" He smirked as he opened the door, pulled the dead driver from the car, and entered. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

Who is this strange man at the end? Who or what is he looking for?


	19. The Devil Arrives

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: Chapter 19 completely redone on March 21, 2009

* * *

Chapter 19 (The Devil Arrives)

Justin shouted out as he crashed to the ground, Colonel Morgan had just fired a gunshot into his chest. Sally looked over at him with wide eyes. "Get up Justin!" Sally shouted out. "You have to stay alive! Devon's going to be angry if either of us die here…" It was true enough. Justin moaned and Sally quickly glared at Morgan. She roared and charged toward him, pulling her gun over and firing a gunshot into his side.

"Damn it!" Morgan cried out as he clutched his side. Sally twirled around him and kicked him in the back, sending him toward the ground. Both he and Grissom were already riddled up with bullets. "Grissom, there are military paramedics out there…go get fixed up!" Grissom raised his eyebrow and stared at the fallen colonel, he wasn't intending to leave anyone with these two people in the room.

"Like hell I'll do that," Grissom responded. He fired a gunshot into Sally's arm, she shouted and then charged toward Grissom, punching him in the abdomen with her non-wounded hand. Grissom grunted and stepped back, he narrowed his eyes as Sally smirked.

"You are brave men," Sally said with narrow eyes. She crossed her arms and chuckled softly. "To think that you'd ever consider dying instead of healing yourselves…" She then fired a gunshot into his leg, causing him to shout out in pain. Swiftly, Sally moved toward him and slammed her fist into him, sending him toward the ground. Grissom breathed in and stared up at Sally with angry eyes. "I'm personally honored to have you choose death by my hands. I'm sure your friends on the wall are at least pleased that you are dying for them." Catherine, Warrick and Brass all stared at Grissom with wide and fearful eyes. They knew he could do it, but they also knew that he had potential to become severely exhausted. She looked toward where Carly and Spencer had once been and frowned, she would have to find them later. Slowly, she turned her head toward Grissom and smirked. "Goodbye Grissom, you have your final moments to think about how all of this could have gone differently…"

"Grissom, get up!" Catherine exclaimed from her bonds. Sally's eyes darted over toward the woman and then narrowed, she knew this was becoming a precarious situation. Warrick quickly joined in the call.

"Yeah, we still have cases to solve, you're our leader!" Warrick cried out. "Don't give up on us!" They actually were fearful that they might be losing him.

"Shut the hell up," Sally said while cocking the gun in her hand. "There is nothing he can do, he's going to die." Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Sally's eyes went wide, she'd just been shot in the back. _"No…I can't die here, I won't!"_ Another gunshot rang out and barely nicked her in the shoulder. Justin looked over at her with wide eyes and began pushing himself up. _"Devon…please…oh god where is he?"_ Sally fell to her knees and began coughing. _"That's right, he was taken away."_ Tears formed at her eyes as Grissom and Morgan slowly stood up.

"You know, bulletproof vests…they're a great thing," Grissom said as he dusted himself off and brushed off his shoulders. The investigators stared at him with gaping mouths, he'd just _faked_ all of that and nearly gave them all heart attacks!

"I think the woman's in a lot of pain now," Morgan said as he shifted his eyes over to her. Justin growled and pushed himself up, he couldn't allow Sally to die. Devon would kill him. He ignored his pain and quickly hurried over to her. "And he's still alive I see…"

"Leave her alone," Justin said as he pulled Sally's arm over his shoulders and helped her up. She was breathing heavily and needed quick help, Justin did know how to doctor up a bullet wound, so she'd be fine.

"We'll have to take you in," Grissom said as he took a step forward.

"Stay away! Bastards!" Justin quickly led Sally out of the room, the fight needn't continue on. Grissom and Morgan would have gone after them, but they needed to focus on getting the last few prisoners off of the walls. They moved toward the three and started unhooking their chains. After a few moments, they started to get a very bad feeling in their guts.

"Grissom…do you get the feeling that this fight is far from over?" Morgan asked as he unhooked Jim Brass. Grissom nodded while helping Catherine down from the wall. They could hear the sound of heavy footsteps moving down the hallway, someone, _something_ had entered the warehouse.

"Where is she?" A sinister voice asked. Grissom and Morgan slowly turned to see a man with blonde hair, dark eyes, and a well toned body. Morgan didn't recognize him, but Grissom knew him immediately. "Where is Jessica Trent?" Everyone in the room seemed to tense up when they felt his burning eyes upon them. He tapped his fingers against his leg and slowly took a step forward, growing impatient with the silence. "I'll ask again, where…is…the bitch. I tracked her to this place, so it'd be a good idea for you to help me out. Do you know where she is?"

"No, we don't," Grissom replied while narrowing his eyes. The man narrowed his eyes and slowly breathed out, he wouldn't be finding her here then, if she wasn't here.

"Who is this man?" Morgan asked as he gripped his weapon firmly.

"Jerry Elliot." Morgan raised his eyebrows as Grissom clenched his hands. Jerry crossed his arms and smirked, eager to hear Grissom tell his life story. "Grandson of the woman Jessica killed…she was put in the same prison as he was, not our plan. He tortured her for years." Jerry stared at his hand as he pressed his thumb and index finger together. "This man was in prison for murdering someone, but unlike Jessica, he never showed remorse and continued his sinister ways. The guards, the inmates, they could do nothing to him, too afraid. Catherine and I were shooting to have Jessica transferred, but then this happened…but to Jessica, to everyone in the prison he was in…Jerry is truly the devil of Vegas."

"Bravo, bravo," Jerry said as he clapped his hands together. "Now as you know, I despise liars, so if I find out that you _do_ know where she is…then I will kill you."

"You won't do a thing to her," a voice said from behind. Jerry raised his eyebrow and turned to see Sam glaring at Jerry with eyes that were anything but soft and gentle. She heard Grissom's description of Jerry, and she hated that her sister had been put through so much. She stepped forward and growled slightly. "I won't let you harm my sister." Jerry chuckled and crossed his arms over.

"Ah little Jackie Trent…you know, I would have thought you hated your sister after the last few days."

"No, I hate the people that forced her to take part in kidnapping me!" She'd seen all the videos on Freddie's laptop as they drove toward the warehouse, she just couldn't believe that so much had happened. She took another step forward and narrowed her eyes. Sure, she felt the devilish aura coming from him, and every instinct inside her body was telling her to stay away, but she didn't care. Jerry maintained a calm and completely neutral expression on his face, he wasn't going to be bothered by this person. He'd beaten down so many more than just her. "I hate you for being the one who tortured her throughout her years in juvenile!"

"She deserved it, for the murder of my grandmother."

"No, no she didn't…asshole!" Sam threw a heavy fist toward Jerry, only to miss by the guy tilting his head to the side. She could tell he wasn't taking her seriously at all.

"If you must know my plans, I intend to take her and chain her up just like you were. I'm then going to torture her, and then…perhaps screw her." Sam's eyes widened angrily and she swiftly lifted her leg from the ground. Freddie knew Sam shouldn't try to fight this guy, even he felt the dangerous aura coming from Jerry. This man was a force to reckon with, that much was sure. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to testify at her hearing and I will tell them of her innocence in this issue…" As he was a man of his word, he would be sure to do that. Jerry quickly grabbed Sam's ankle and narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't intending to fight you."

"Well too bad you filthy son of a bitch! If you're going after one Trent, you have to go through another!" Jerry raised his eyebrow as Sam pulled back and kicked at him with her second leg.

"So you consider herself your sister?"

"Maybe…"

"Then do you know where she is?"

"I don't…" Truth be told, no one really knew where she was. Perhaps she was still with Shane.

"Sam, stay away from him!" Freddie shouted out. Sam screamed as Jerry punched her to the ground.

"Jessica could never hit me very well, so I don't think you'll be able to," Jerry said as he narrowed his eyes. Sam swallowed hard as Jerry grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "I remember this…this was just how I grabbed your sister before I shoved her head into a wall."

"Bastard, let her go!" Freddie dashed madly and kicked Jerry in the face. Jerry grunted and took a step back. Grissom stepped forward and aimed his gun towards the behemoth. He then fired a gunshot into Jerry's arm, causing him to drop Sam to the ground.

"Never grab my hair," Sam said as she slowly stood up from the ground. Jerry stared at the three people ready to attack him and scoffed, he wasn't afraid of three people. After all, he'd just fought a group of five police officers the day before when he'd escaped from prison.

"I should kill each of you right now, but judging by the fact that none of you know where Jessica is, and I'm not afraid of you…I'll let you live." Grissom understood easily when Jerry said he'd let someone live, he meant it until the next encounter or if the person would strike back. So before Sam had any opportunity to speak up or attack, he stepped in front of her.

"Leave it at that, he's serious," Grissom said with a quiet voice. "If he wants to let us live, I say go for it." Jerry chuckled and turned his menacing glare onto Grissom.

"And if you try to attack me before I leave, I will use you like a punching bag and break every bone in your body." He smirked and then shifted his eyes to Sam. She merely sneered at him. "Should I find your sister, I'll be sure to avenge you."

"Shut up jackass," Sam said with a threatening tone of voice. Jerry laughed and exited the room, he would have to continue his hunt for Jessica elsewhere. He wasn't done yet, and everyone knew that. However, that was another story, for another time.

* * *

We won't see much more of Jerry in this story, especially considering the next couple of chapters are the last. This is Sam's story. This is also half of the entire story. You will want to see JESSICA'S DARK PAST, which is on my other profile, King Nate. When you read that, you will get the ENTIRE story. Everything will be understood!


	20. Families Reunited

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: Chapter 20 completely redone March 21, 2009

* * *

Chapter 20 (Families Reunited)

Sam looked around the room and swallowed hard when she saw the blood and the bodies, so much carnage had taken place here. This was a hell for her, and now she knew, it was probably a hell for her sister too. How could someone do so much damage? It just didn't seem right. Her eyes glazed over the bodies of both Jonah and Jeremy. She was shocked to see them, as she didn't even know they were part of all this. "I didn't know they were involved…"

"They saved everyone who should have been killed," Freddie replied as he stepped next to Sam. He was concerned for her, wanting to make sure she was okay. After all, she had to be shaken up a bit from what just happened with Jerry. He looked over at Jeremy and frowned, it was Jeremy that knew where the safe house was, but now he was dead. Perhaps Doc Robbins knew of the place. "They met me when I got here…everyone is at a safe house, I think Dr. Robbins knows where they are." A small tear fell from Sam's eye, she was happy that Jonah, Jeremy, and Valerie had each helped in some way.

"I wish I could thank them…" Her mom was alive, and if she had to guess, Jessica hadn't planned on killing her. Jessica may have seen her own mother murdered. Perhaps Jessica had only stabbed her mom in order to get her out of the area.

"I'll have my men clear the bodies out," Colonel Morgan said as he moved over to Jonah's body. "Jonah, Valerie, Jeremy…they each deserve an honorary burial for giving their lives to save yours." Sam nodded and smiled briskly. Colonel Morgan pulled out his radio and spoke into it. "All units report in. It's over….the fighting is finished, we've escaped without any major injuries. The captives are safe, I repeat, the captives are safe." Sam held her smile and looked over at Jonah. It seemed as Colonel Morgan spoke those words, Jonah's eyes had closed and the life that had been clinging to his body left. It was as though a promise had been fulfilled.

"Let's go guys…" The group nodded and everyone cleared the room. When they exited the warehouse, they found Carly and Spencer waiting for them. Carly grinned happily and ran up to Sam, giving her a big hug.

"You're all okay!" Carly cried out, letting joyous tears flee her eyes. Sam's tears were leaving as well, this was a moment she didn't think she'd get in so long. Every moment held captive, she just felt like it was an eternity. Colonel Morgan smiled and looked over as some troops ran up to him. They saluted him and he stood erect.

"Did any of you let Jerry Elliot inside?" Morgan asked in a quiet voice. He had been wondering how he would have got inside, considering he felt that the entire place had been surrounded. Freddie blinked and slowly shook his head. When he and Sam got there, there hadn't been anyone behind the warehouse.

"No one was guarding the back," Freddie said while clearing his throat. If anything, that was how Jerry entered and that was how he left. Morgan sighed and rubbed his forehead. He figured it didn't really matter _now_. Though the hunt for Jerry would continue, and if he really intended to testify at Jessica's hearing to prove her innocence, then they would capture him after that so he wouldn't actually go after her.

"The way to the safe house is through that back street," Doc Robbins said as he walked over to the group. The others looked at him and smiled, they were as glad to see him as he was them.

"It'll definitely be good to see my mom." Sam nodded and rubbed her chin, she felt like she was forgetting something. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked to Freddie.

"I forgot to ask this, did they really take Greg home?" Sam asked. She was embarrassed that she hadn't asked it earlier, but she had been going through so much at the time. Freddie nodded his head and smiled. It was a relief to Sam.

"I'm not sure why, but I think Henry actually did have some care for his daughter…and decided that she was right about the kid needing to go home." Sam placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

"Thank God, Greg is safe. So I didn't lose anymore family."

"You never lost any family. Although, I don't know about Jessica…" Sam frowned and looked toward the ground. Could she actually forgive Jessica? It wasn't all Jessica's fault, but her sister probably wouldn't think that way. Knowing the psychological strain, it might take some time for Jessica to actually be comfortable around her. Freddie smiled softly and took Sam's hand in his. "Give her some time."

"Yeah…" Sam wiped a tear from her eye and quickly remembered the kind couple that helped her. "We should do something for Dr. Adams and his wife! They sort of saved my life…Actually their animals were the ones that found me."

"I was wondering about that…" Sam smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the whole event that occurred to her.

"Well I was nearly dead, so close to dying I didn't think I would make it. Then the next thing I know, a dog, cat, and horse are licking me awake!" Freddie's eyebrows rose and Carly let out a small giggle. Everyone was trying to imagine what Sam was saying. "I get somehow get on the horse, lose my consciousness, and when I wake up again…I'm in a warm bed and I'm not bloody anymore!"

"I'm thankful for the animals then." Freddie always did think that animals had a sense for whenever there was trouble, and that just proved it even more for him. "I like the doctors too. After all, what would I do if you died? I'd be lost." Sam chuckled lightly and hugged Freddie around his neck. She smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. Carly smiled at them and crossed her arms.

"So are you two together now?" Carly asked while raising her eyebrow. She hoped they were. After all of that, it would be kind of silly if they weren't, right?

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

"I just can't believe it took something like this…" Sam sighed and gently kissed Freddie's lips. "I couldn't ask for a better time, though."

-NEW SCENE-

"I hope everyone is okay," Mrs. Puckett said as she sat on the couch. She was growing worried since they hadn't actually seen or heard from anyone in quite some time. She was even worried about Jessica, knowing that the poor girl was going through so much. Mrs. Benson looked over at her and smiled softly.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Mrs. Benson replied. The only thing that seemed like it might have caused a problem was the video Sam had posted onto iCarly. If she did that while the bad guys were still out there, she could be found. "We'll just have to wait for them to come to us…" They couldn't call anyone, since their cell phones had been drained of their energy and shut off during captivity. "I am thankful though, Sam's safe...as far as we know." The others nodded in agreement. When Sam posted the video up, they each had been so thrilled that Sam found a doctor and was nursed back to good health.

"You know, I really think we could take the wigs off now," Nick said as he pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on. His wig was constantly causing him to scratch it to the point that he thought the wig had lice! The others in the room shook their heads, each of them were concerned that removal of the wigs might create problems.

"We might risk everything by removing them," Sara said with a quickly voice. If they removed the wigs and one of the bad guys ever saw them, then what would happen? "We were told to keep these on to hide identification.'

"Oh come on, taking them off inside can't hurt…besides, this thing itches the hell out of me!" Nick scratched at his head once more and Sarah let out a small growl.

"Get over it." Mrs. Puckett rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. She wasn't concerned with talking about wigs, her sole focus was on the safety of her daughter. Sam had come so close to dying. She didn't want to survive and lose Sam. Sure, she had to stay alive to care for Greg, but Sam was her whole life. A tear fell from her eye as Mrs. Benson walked toward her and patted her on the shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Mrs. Benson said knowingly. As a fellow mother, she knew exactly what the woman was feeling.

"I know, but…I just keep worrying…"

"I worry just as badly as you, but trust me, she's fine. I'm more afraid for Freddie being out there fighting, but if I know my son well, he won't let a single thing happen to Sam." Mrs. Puckett smiled and slowly nodded her head, Sam had a good catch in Freddie. He loved her with all his heart, it had been plain to see." Sara heard the women's conversation and walked over to them, smiling softly.

"Grissom is with him, I have nothing but confidence in those two," she said as she placed her hands on the women's shoulders. Nick nodded in agreement and scratched at his wig once more.

"Grissom's tough," Nick said as he stopped scratching and crossed his arms. "Freddie reminds me a bit of Grissom too…" Mrs. Puckett sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're all right, and thinks for trying to comfort me…but it'll do nothing for a mother's fear." Her worst fear was losing Sam, and until she held her child in her arms safe and sound, that fear would stay inside of her. "I mean, it isn't like they're just going to come driving down that road." Mrs. Benson frowned and stared outside the window, her eyes widened when she spotted a few cars driving down the street. In the front car, Sam and Freddie were sitting in the back seat.

"That's exactly what they're going to do!" Mrs. Puckett's eyes widened and everyone glanced back out the window. They grinned when they saw the cars starting to park next to the curb.

"They're okay! My baby's alive!" Mrs. Benson smirked and patted the woman on the back.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"No!" The group laughed and threw their wigs off, Nick was very thankful to be rid of that thing. They all ran outside as everyone started to exit the cars. Sam looked over at her mom and smiled widely.

"Mom!" Sam cried out. She ran over to her mom and hugged her close, not wanting to let her go. Mother and Daughter both cried tears of joy as everyone surrounded them.

"Safe and sound, just as I promised," Freddie said with a quiet voice. Mrs. Benson grinned and hugged her son, extremely thankful to see him alive and extremely proud of him for saving the love of his life. Although, she would have a talk with him about putting him into danger, it just wouldn't come yet.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Mrs. Benson cried out. Freddie hugged his mom back, he didn't want to let go since he felt like he hadn't hugged her in so long. To be back in his mother's arms was truly one of the greatest feelings he could imagine. Spencer got caught up in the moment and swept Carly up, hugging her tightly and squeezing her.

"Carly!" Spencer cried out. The others all looked over and chuckled lightly. Spencer was the one parent like figure that hadn't actually been separated from the young one. "I'm so happy you're alive!" Grissom and his team walked over to Nick and Sara, smiling joyfully at them. He couldn't be happier to see them all alive.

"It's good to see you again," Grissom said with a soft but stern voice. Nick chuckled lightly and smiled at his superior.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't so weird, I'd hug you," Nick responded. Warrick laughed and pat his hand onto Grissom's shoulder.

"Hell, we all would!" Warrick said with a joyous tone of voice. He paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows. "How Grissom escaped getting caught, I'll never know." The others all shrugged their shoulders, but it was Catherine that had a pretty good idea about it.

"I figure he would have been caught at the same place that Doc Robbins and I were," Catherine said as she crossed her arms. Freddie and the others looked over at her as she slowly tapped her finger on her arm. "I'm guessing he escaped when that officer came by. Freddie escaped, oddly, by going to the restroom…" Sam got a laugh at that, but Freddie merely shrugged and smirked.

"Nah, some guy tried to get me," Freddie replied. "Of course, he was weak and didn't stand a chance." He cracked his knuckles to show off, but it only earned him a gentle kiss on the cheek from Sam, which was actually all that he needed.

"Yep, and now that guy's in a prison cell," Grissom replied. Actually it was that guy, Richard, and Henry that were in prison cells. Devon had vanished, it seemed that someone killed the paramedics and took Devon with them. Sally and Justin actually seemed to have gotten away as well. Nevel was dead. "When we find Jessica, she won't be put in a cell, she'll be put in a safe house with some guards…"

"A safe house?" Sam asked as she stepped out of her mom's crushing hold. "What do you mean?"

"Jerry's still after her. She needs to recuperate and she will have a hearing for her involvement in your abduction. I assume she'll have a few witnesses…" Sam gave a nod of her head and Mrs. Puckett could agree. If they were asked to be witnesses, they would do it. "She'll have to stay there until Jerry is caught, and then after that, she'll be able to find a place of her own to live. We'll hook her up with a counselor after all this blows over…just keep in mind that it may take a little while before she's ready to be near you, Sam."

"Yeah, I know…" She wanted to forgive her sister, but she had to respect that with the mental guilt her sister might have for being forced to be involved in a sick kidnapping plot against her own little sister would cause her so much grief and discomfort. It would take a lot of time before Jessica would be able to hang around her. "Right now though, I just want to go home…"

"You know, both Greg and Prince are safe right now," Freddie said with a smile. Sam and Mrs. Puckett both grinned at that, they were happy to hear such good news. "I had Colonel Morgan call up Carly's granddad to watch over them…I know he'll be happy to see Carly and Spencer."

"Yeah, well just as long as he doesn't accuse Spencer of being 'irresponsible' enough to let me be kidnapped," Carly said while rolling her eyes. The others laughed and Carly couldn't help but to smile. She would be extremely glad to see her grandfather. Hell, she'd be extremely glad to see _Mandy_ right now.

"Come on, let's just go," Sam said with a bright smile. "I want to see Greg!" Just then, Freddie's cell phone rang. He answered it and heard Shane's voice on the other line. Shane was asking if it was safe. As they spoke, Shane was relieved of most of his fears and concerns. Freddie closed his cell phone and looked at the others, they were all staring at him with concerned and eager expressions.

"Jessica says she's ready to go if it is safe. She's been with Shane at the hotel. He was on vacation with his mom and Grandma, it was Valerie that managed to get Jessica to go see Shane…if she hadn't…who knows what would have happened."

"Wow…let's just be glad she's safe!" The others nodded and walked off. Sam wouldn't be permitted to see Jessica just yet, and the girl probably wouldn't feel too comfortable with seeing her right now, so she just told Grissom to let her know that it was okay. And when they got home, Sam knew they would have to make one more webcast to let the viewers know she was safe and sound.

* * *

No, you won't see anymore of Jessica in here, nor Jerry, or Shane. As said, this is only half of the full tale. The rest, the complete thing can be told if you go to my other account, King Nate, and read JESSICA'S DARK PAST. All shall be revealed.

The reason I let Sally/Justin/Devon live/escape in this story is because they are from my original work, BATTLE FOR PRAIRIE, and I had added them to this story without thinking about it. So, I made this a crossover from that as well, along with JDP...meaning this would take place during the said time jump in BFP, I can't kill them in here. They die in that story. If you want to see their deaths in that story, then just PM me. I would GLADLY write their defeat as Extra chapters in this, or in JDP...


	21. Home Safe

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.**

Chapter 21 redone March 21, 2009

* * *

Chapter 21 (Home Safe)

Sam walked into her home with her mother, Freddie, Carly and Spencer, she was really happy to finally be in her home again. Greg looked over from the television show and squealed when he saw his older sister. "Sammy!" He ran over and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back. Granddad Shay stepped into the living room and smiled, he was very relieved to see Carly and Spencer alive.

"Thank god you are here safe," Grandpa Shay said as he hugged his grandchildren. If anything, he may have been the most worried person around. Practically the entire would had been watching iCarly and gripping their computers, or whatever else they could grab on to with whitened knuckles.

"Grandpa, Sam was worse than we were," Carly reminded him. He nodded and Sam shrugged her shoulders, she knew it didn't matter how bad off any of them were, everyone else was going to have the same level of concern and fear.

"Yes, well I am definitely thankful that your friend is safe." He tapped his chin and looked to Sam with raised eyebrows. "What of your sister?" Sam frowned and slowly crossed her arms, she wasn't exactly sure how long it would take before her sister would actually warm up to her, but she would wait and she would forgive her.

"We should give her some time. She's going to be in a safe house for a while where nobody knows she lives…it's for her own safety." Grandpa Shay nodded his head as Sam let out a soft sigh. "At least I know she never meant to hurt me." Sam sat down on the couch and sighed. "God, I have a lot of relatives that have ended up in prison. At least I don't have to worry about them hating me." Freddie chuckled and put his arm around Sam, smirking slightly.

"Sam, if any of them ever come close to harming you, I'll bring them down." Sam giggled and kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"Well aren't _you_ the tough guy."

"Yeah, and you love me anyway." Freddie gently kissed Sam's lips and cupped his hand over the side of her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she pulled back and gazed into his eyes. Those were the eyes that would protect her, the ones that would never let her down. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too, dork." Greg grinned widely at his sister, he was happy to see she had a boyfriend now.

"Sammy and Freddie are together!" Greg cheered. Freddie and Sam smiled and looked over at the little kid. "Sammy has a boyfriend!" Freddie blinked and looked at Sam with confusion.

"How does he know the meaning of that word?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam giggled and kissed Freddie once more. Her eyelids moved down halfway and a smile graced her face.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you," she said with a quiet voice. His warm eyes, strong arms, powerful gaze, the way he made her feel safe, protected and loved, these were the things she would never grow tired of. How could she? He was like her fearless protector and surely he'd be her greatest lover.

"I'm glad you think so." Carly smiled at her two friends and crossed her arms over, she couldn't be happier for them. The fear she had inside of her, it was all gone now and had been replaced by a serene and calm feeling. She tapped her finger on her arm and remembered iCarly.

"Oh guys!" Carly called out. Sam and Freddie unhooked and looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "We should let our viewers know that we're safe!" The two nodded in agreement. The girls sat on the couch as Freddie prepared the camera and the laptop. Soon, iCarly was up and running. Carly and Sam smiled at the camera and began. "I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam, and I'm _free!_" Freddie chuckled slightly as Sam stood up and spun around. "Alive! I've never felt more alive." Carly laughed and stood up with Sam.

"This is actually Sam's house. We wanted to bring her home before any _more_ crazy stuff happened."

"What other crazy things could happen, Carly?" Sam looked to Freddie and wagged her eyebrows. She was going to tell the viewers that she and Freddie were now together. Freddie smirked knowingly and tilted his head to the side. "So anyway, iCarly will be back on its regular schedule. We've had some great doctors help out, and there are a few people I want to thank. First off…Tech geek, get over here!" Freddie rolled his eyes and held his smirk as he set the camera down and walked toward Sam.

"Even _now_, you still feel necessary to call me that?"

"Yep!" Sam placed her elbow on his shoulder and licked her lips, wanting to kiss him once more. "Now wipe that smirk off your face."

"No Sam, I don't think I will." Freddie's smirk grew and Sam noticed the daring look in his eyes. Chances were he was about to kiss her himself.

"Uh…" Sam cleared her throat and looked to the camera. "You know this handsome and wonderful dork as Freddie, and I did just say that…he's my hero." Sam looked at Freddie and smiled lightly, he wagged his eyebrows and licked his teeth. "And you know, that's not all he is…he's also my-" Freddie turned to her and placed his hands on her arm, beating her to the punch. He pressed his lips against hers and caught her by surprise. Carly laughed as Freddie deepened the kiss. When he released her, she took a dazed step back and shook her head. "…Boyfriend."

"Though I would like to mention all the other people that deserve some praise…." Sam nodded and Carly nudged her in an attempt to break her from her daze. Freddie smirked and turned to the camera. "Let me just say them, since Sam is a little shell-shocked at the moment." Sam's face grew red and Freddie continued on. "My partner, if you want to refer to him as such, Gil Grissom. Without him, I'm not sure if I could have made it as far as I did. Then there was Dr. Daniel Adams, as well as his wife and nurse, Sarah…they're the ones that healed Sam of her wounds and cleaned her up." Sam smiled and quickly nodded her head, she would never ever forget them. "They're located in Lincoln, Nebraska on the corner of Hospital Blvd. and Tenth street…that's where their main hospital is, at least. They're the greatest doctors I know." Freddie took Sam's hand and smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "They saved Sam's life, and quite possibly, my own."

"Well they're definitely friendly," Sam added as she grew out of her daze. Of course, there were those that Sam _really_ wanted to mention. "Now the three I really want to mention, their bravery outshines most people…Valerie, Jonah, and Jeremy." Sam wiped a tear from her eyes and slowly exhaled, she wished they never had to die, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. "They had been working on a big plan to get us all out of there, but the moment that my sister disappeared…the bad guys grew worse and began overloading them with bodies to revive…"

"Valerie was the one who got Sam out of there," Carly said while placing her hand on Sam's shoulder. "She sacrificed her life but still managed to get Sam away. Jeremy died while freeing me and my brother…" Sam looked over at Carly and nodded her head. She looked toward the ground and slowly closed her eyes.

"Jonah was the one leading them, from what Valerie told me. He had been shot and couldn't do anything more, but I think he was still alive and awake enough to see us safe…it was like a promise to someone…that he would live until everyone was safe. The instant Colonel Morgan said we were safe, he closed his eyes."

"Yeah, and tomorrow is their funeral…we're going to try and set up iCarly so that you viewers can be there for them to." Carly thought for sure that it would be best to honor them and for them to be remembered on iCarly. Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was going to say something about her sister, she felt it was necessary. Plus, if her sister was watching, then it would be great.

"I also want to say something to my sister, Jessica…wherever you are…" Of course, she knew where Jessica was. She was in a safe house somewhere in Seattle. People felt it was too risky to put her in Vegas, and she managed to convince the police that she wanted to see Shane. That meant that he was the _only _person they would allow to see her, since normally they wouldn't let _anyone_ know where she lived until it was absolutely safe. Her safe house would be guarded twenty four seven. "Jessica, I know that you weren't at fault for what happened." Sam opened her eyes and a tear started to fall down her cheek. "I want you to know that I forgive you, and that underneath all that you think is bad, you are _still_ the same Jessie that I knew when I was young."

Jessie had always been the nickname Sam used to say to her sister when they were kids. "I know you probably feel really guilty, and it'll take some time to get over that, but I want you to keep in mind…I will always be ready to be your sister when that time comes, because that's what we are…we still are, and always have been sisters, no matter what…I believe you, you're good, not evil. I know that's not how you feel, but Jessica…you never wanted to do those things, you _have_ a good heart. I know you do, and I eagerly await the day we can spend time together again."

--NEW SCENE-

The next day, everyone sat outside in the cemetery as thee caskets were pulled up and ready for burial. A tall minister stood behind them and not a noise was heard. A camera in the back had been set up on a tripod for iCarly, but nobody was going to stand near it. After all, it was disrespectful. The minister tapped the podium once and began. "These three people gave their lives for several. Those who will speak for them today, I wish for them to come up now…" Sam slowly stood up and walked toward him, her body trembled as she stood at the podium, thinking of what she could say.

"Valerie…I know I was jealous of her when she dated Freddie one time." Freddie gave a tiny smile as Sam closed her eyes and bat away a tear. "When I saw that she was one of my abductors, I was scared and confused." Understandable of course, especially considering Valerie never even seemed that evil back then. "Then she turned out to be good…she saved my life, only to be cut down by one of the villains." Sam took a slow and deep breath, then continued to speak for Valerie. "She started out as a traitor when she dated Freddie, and I had nothing good to say about her. Yet in the end, she was a traitor for the bad guys, and was on our side, now I have nothing bad to say about her. She will be deeply missed, and always remembered." Sam sniffed and her body seemed unable to quit shaking. "Jonah, he dated me, then tried to cheat on me…so why, why would he lead a group to save my life? I don't know, and I suppose I never will know the answer to that. Maybe it's just that he had a good heart, but either way, I'm extremely thankful that he was there and that he cared to try and save me." Sam went on to say more about the three, then it was Freddie's turn to speak. Sam slowly sat down as Freddie stood firm at the podium.

"I just want to say from the start, they were all brave people," Freddie began while taking a small breath. "Jonah, brave enough to trick the villains into thinking he'd simply bury the dead, and instead he saved them all. He led Valerie and Jeremy with the calmness and grace of a leader and stayed firm until death." Freddie tapped the podium and looked toward Jonah's casket directly in front of him. He could say several things about him, and all of them were pluses. Jonah had been a great man, and had somehow managed to live until the moment everyone was safe. "The plan was to make sure everyone was safe, and he took his final breath the instant that fact had been declared." He spoke some more on Jonah, and then it was time for him to speak about Jeremy.

"Jeremy was a great help as well, leading the wounded toward the safe house and making sure no one found out. Then when it came time to fight, he fought on regardless of his own life. He managed to lead Carly and Spencer to safety before his body finally gave out." Freddie gave a silent nod of thanks to Jeremy's casket, as he had done for Jonah's. Then he continued on. "They each knew the instant they were found out, they would have to fight. They cared not for themselves and only for the lives of those who needed to live." Freddie cleared his throat and slowly closed his eyes. He lowered his voice to a soft tone and spoke. "Jonah, Jeremy, Valerie, you three did not die in vain. I thank you, Sam thanks you, everybody thanks you for all you've done. Please, rest in peace and find it beyond the grave."

Everyone bowed their head as the three received a military salute. The taps song played and the pallbearers moved the caskets toward the holes in the ground. They were to be buried and were going to have a special area of the cemetery designed in their honor. For this moment, people everywhere were giving their silent thanks for the three who had done so much to ensure Sam and the others would stay alive. All that was left now was to ensure Jessica was safe, that Jerry was taken away, and the gap between Sam and her sisters was slowly and gradually filled. However, that is another story.

* * *

I hope you liked this. This is the end of Sam's tale, and it is really only _half_ of the grand design. All other loose ends, all secrets, all surprises, EVERTHING is and will be explained in the story, JESSICA'S DARK PAST. It is currently on my OTHER PROFILE, KING NATE. Check it out, you'll enjoy it ^_^


	22. Author Note Alert Preview of JDP

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well. **

A/N: This is an alert to everyone

* * *

Chapter X

This is to let you know that a majority of the chapters have been changed around. I am writing Jessica's Dark Past, and I felt the way I have her must fit this and so forth. Read those chapters and look forward to JDP coming up! Here is a little preview for you:

_"Come on, where are you…"_ She knew Jerry wouldn't do anything if someone he didn't have persuasion over was around. He didn't know the delivery person, therefore he would leave her alone. She saw the gate open and soon spotted the metal freezer truck entering the prison gate. A smile graced her face and she let out a relieved sigh. _"He's here."_ The truck parked and two men stepped out of it. Her eyes widened when she spotted the men, they were not the delivery people. "U-Uncle Richard, _Dad_…No, that can't be!" Her Uncle and father were both in prison, they couldn't be there.

"Jessica, we were hoping to find you," Henry said with a small smile. Jessica swallowed hard and felt as though her heart had just stopped. She wasn't sure if she should run back inside to face Jerry Elliot's anger or whether she should talk to these two men. She chose to continue holding the door back. She normally wasn't this strong, but the terror and adrenaline shooting through her body seemed to give her this strength. Jerry didn't seem to quit pounding the door, soon her strength would give in. This was strange, he usually gave up by now. What had him possessed so badly now?

"W-Why would you want to find me?"

"To get you out of here," Richard said as he leaned against the car. Jessica swallowed and quickly shook her head, she didn't want to break out of the prison.

"No! I'm not leaving."

"You'd rather go back to that?" Richard pointed to the door that Jerry was beating on. Jessica knew she had a hard decision to make, but she knew that prison was better in this case. Richard and Henry were really bad. They would force her to do so many things, she didn't want to go with them. Jerry was hell enough, but oddly, even the devil of this prison couldn't compare to Richard and Henry. Perhaps they'd change, she didn't know.

"I'm not leaving."

"Fine then, we'll do this ourselves…" Richard grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Jessica. She let out a muffled scream and tried to fight her uncle and father. "This is for your own good!" They tossed her into the back of the truck and slammed the doors shut. Jerry opened the door and growled. His eyes widened when he saw Richard and Henry entering the car, he knew they had just taken Jessica. Either that or Jessica went with them willingly.

"Damn you Trent! I said you wouldn't get away from me, and you won't," Jerry said as a dangerous scowl formed at his lips. The delivery truck began moving. A dangerous growl left his throat and his hands clenched tightly. Jessica's face appeared in the door windows and her hands began beating at the sides of the window. "I'll find you, Trent…don't think I won't…" Jessica stopped banging on the doors and stared back at Jerry through the window. Fear pulsed through her veins as his vile eyes pierced into hers. Perhaps it would be good to let her uncle and father take her away, away from him. She pulled herself away from the window and sat against the wall of the vehicle. She yelped once when it hit a speed bump.

_"What do they want with me?"_ She knew she'd get into a lot of trouble now, people would think she broke out of jail, but they'd only put her back into some prison. Maybe, if and when they caught her, they'd put her in a prison far away from Jerry. She rubbed her arms and looked around, go figure that her father would decide to put her in the back of a freezer truck. She thought about her circumstance once more and looked back at the window with realization, maybe she was safer with Henry and Richard. Surely they wouldn't beat her like Jerry did. Whatever they had in mind for her to do, it couldn't possibly be as bad as how Jerry always treated her.

_"With them here and Jerry in prison, he can't find me. I'm safe from him. All's left is to see what dad and Uncle Richard want…Maybe I'll get to see Mommy again! Maybe Jackie!"

* * *

_

I hope you're looking forward to this. As voted on the poll, Sam's Dark Past is the first choice for the bad guy's side of the story. I'll be posting it on my King Nate account, of course. So look for it! Also, any and all my fans that I have, if you don't know, then now I will tell you...I AM KING NATE. ALERT OR FAVE THAT BECAUSE-I will be using that profile as my permanent one. I have oneshots there already and I have many oneshots going there in the future. All future stories will go there. This profile will be in use until my ongoing stories are complete.


	23. Chapter X MUST READ INFO

Sam's Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I think I should say CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as well.**

* * *

Chapter X

This is another author note, yes...I just wanted to say that I have COMPLETELY REDONE CHAPTERS 18, 19, 20 AND 21. I have also changed the ending of 17. I've also done a lot of changes to many of the other chapters. Why? Well because I felt like it. Also, it will be necessary for JESSICA'S DARK PAST, which is on my other profile, King Nate. You're going to want to read that after you've read this, trust me. Oh, and you're definitely going to enjoy it! I think you'll enjoy the redone stuff on here as well. If any of you want to review the changed chapters, you can do so anonymously I'm sure...You probably won't be able to review this note here, I don't know about that...but either way, enjoy the changes made and enjoy Jessica's story!


End file.
